Protect My Beautiful Moonlight
by Alyna Beryl
Summary: [HIATUS] Menjadi siswa populer & memiliki otak yang cemerlang adalah neraka menurut Baekhyun, itu karena ia adalah murid beasiswa hingga ia dijadikan sebagai bahan bully-an teman-temannya. Lalu bagaimana jika Byun Baekhyun bertemu pemuda kaya yang bernama Park Chanyeol yang membawanya kedalam masalah besar? [Sumary jelek!] [CHANBAEK] [YAOI]
1. Chapter 1

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 1

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Aku terinspirasi dari Drama The Heirs, tapi ga semua mirip karena aku ngubah sedikit alurnya.

Sorry for typo. Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

Seoul International High School adalah sekolah menengah atas terbaik dan termegah di Korea, semua fasilitas sangat memadai dan modern. Karena menjadi hal yang hebat bisa masuk kesekolah ini membuat hanya dari kalangan elite atau dengan kata lain anak keluarga konglomerat yang mampu masuk ke sekolah mewah ini.

Dan di pagi yang tidak begitu cerah sebuah mobil lamborghini dengan model terbaru memecah kerumunan siswa yang berjalan memasuki area sekolah, semua mata tak lepas dari mobil sport yang terlihat mengkilap itu, menimbang-nimbang siapa orang kaya yang duduk didalamnya. Dan saat mobil itu terparkir sempurna, seorang pemuda tinggi nan tampan keluar dari mobilnya dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh murid.

"Bukankah dia anak pemilik Perusahaan Konstruksi Park Grup yang terkenal itu?"

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah selama satu bulan untuk membantu mengurus bisnis Ayahnya"

"Bolos satu bulan, hebat! Dia akan mendapat masalah besar!"

"Dia bisa menutup mulut pemilik sekolah dengan uangnya!"

Pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan bisikan yang terus saja mengganggu telinganya, ia tetap berjalan melewati siswa lain dengan angkuhnya. Dia Park Chanyeol dan dia ingin sekali menjahit setiap mulut siswa yang ada disekolah ini, sekolah iblis ini dia mengutuknya.

"Mereka menyambut comebackmu dengan hangat bukan!" Ucap sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan disampingnya dengan raut wajah menyebalkan.

"Diamlah Kim Jongin!" Jongin terkekeh usil mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan memasukkan adikku kesekolah iblis ini jika aku punya adik" Ucap Jongin.

"Mereka semua selalu membuatku kesal" Balasnya.

.

.

Baekhyun membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot, tumpukan buku tebal yang ia bawa dari perpustakaan membuatnya kesulitan melihat kedepan karena menggunung dikedua tangannya, sudah dua kali tumpukan buku yang ia bawa terjatuh karena ulah siswa lain yang dengan usilnya menyandung kaki kecilnya.

Dan BRUKK..

Sekarang sudah ketiga kalinya tumpukan bukunya kembali terjatuh, dan dengan diam Baekhyun memungutnya. Saat buku terakhir akan diambilnya, sebuah sepatu menginjak bukunya. Baekhyun mendongak dengan tatapan biasa.

"Kau menyandungnya, dan sekarang sepatu mahalku kotor. Apa yang akan kau lakukan Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas pelan. Ini masih pagi dan dia sudah mendapat masalah, ingatkan dia bahwa masih banyak tugas yang harus dikerjakannya karena setumpuk buku tulis sudah sesak dilokernya.

"Kau mau menggantinya?" Tanya gadis itu dingin karena Baekhyun belum menjawabnya.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa menggantinya, aku akan membersihkannya!" Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang ada disaku almamaternya, ia menggosok sepatu gadis itu dengan hati-hati, akan menjadi masalah yang lebih besar jika ia merusaknya. Pemandangan itu sudah sangat biasa untuk siswa yang melihatnya. Karena Baekhyun sudah dipandang rendah oleh seluruh siswa disekolah ini.

Kenapa Begitu? Jawabannya adalah karena dia adalah siswa yang masuk disekolah ini karena beasiswa. Memang banyak yang takjub dengan otak pintarnya namun mereka sangat membenci status sosialnya. Baekhyun tinggal dipanti asuhan didaerah Bucheon dan dia pindah ke Seoul sebelum ada yang mengadopsinya, karena dia menerima surat dari Seoul bahwa dia mendapat beasiswa penuh di Seoul International High School, raut wajahnya sangat bahagia. Bersekolah di sekolah favorit dan hebat, siapa yang tidak menginginkan itu, namun saat dia tau kenyataannya, sekolah ini bagai neraka untuknya.

.

.

"Sepertinya pembantu kita masih belum terbiasa dikelas ini!" Semua mata tertuju kepada seseorang yang berada diambang pintu kelas dengan penampilan kacau dan setumpuk buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Masuklah Baekhyun-ssi!" Kata sonsaengnim yang berdiri menatap Baekhyun terlampau biasa. Baekhyun membungkuk meminta maaf lalu berjalan duduk menuju bangkunya. Hingga seseorang yang duduk dibangku belakang memandangnya penuh arti.

"Apa dia begitu kaya hingga ia diperbolehkan masuk dengan penampilan seperti itu?" Jongin menoleh kearah teman sebangkunya.

"Rambut berantakan dan seragam kusutnya adalah hal yang biasa" Jawab Jongin.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya, apa dia murid baru?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghiraukan ocehan guru yang sedang mengajar didepan.

"Dia bukan murid baru Park Chanyeol, dia dipindahkan kekelas kita karena dia pintar. Kau saja yang tidak pernah melihat sekelilingmu, kau seperti hidup dibawah batu" Kata Jongin.

"Sejak kapan dia dipindahkan dikelas ini?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apakah itu penting?" Jongin balik bertanya, ia mencoba kembali focus pada buku catatannya namun suara Chanyeol membuat pergerakan bulpoinnya berhenti mencatat.

"Jawab saja, aku hanya ingin tau!" Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal Jongin yang tertuju padanya, ia hanya merasa penasaran dengan murid beasiswa itu.

"Dua minggu lalu tapi karena kau bolos selama satu bulan jadi kau tidak mengetahuinya" Jawab Jongin.

"Satu bulan membuatmu banyak melewatkan mata pelajaran!" Ucap Jongin.

"Aku harus mengambil pelajaran tambahan agar aku tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh, sial!" Umpat Chanyeol.

"Aku bersyukur mempunyai Hyung yang bisa membantu mengurus bisnis Appa!" Kata Jongin enteng.

"Kalau begitu jangan pikirkan nilaimu yang selalu saja buruk agar kau bisa selalu bersyukur karena mempunyai Hyung yang bisa membantu mengurus bisnis Appamu" Balas Chanyeol tak kalah entengnya hingga membuat Jongin berdecak sebal. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful M nlight ..

.

.

Tinggal satu jam lagi dan kerja part time nya berakhir, Baekhyun kembali mengelap meja setelah sejenak melihat jam tangannya. Sudah dua tahun Baekhyun bekerja part time setelah memutuskan pindah ke Seoul untuk bersekolah, ia menyewa flat kecil agar ia tidak terlalu pusing memikirkan biaya sewa flat saat café tempatnya bekerja tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Kehidupan dua tahunnya di Seoul yang tidak ramah padanya mengubah dirinya menjadi pribadi yang pendiam,

Saat dia menjadi bahan bully-an disekolahnya, Baekhyun terlihat sangat tegar memang tapi kenyataannya ia hanya terbiasa dua tahun dibully, ia mencoba terus bertahan walau keadaannya sangat buruk sekalipun, ia hanya ingin mengubah nasibnya dengan otaknya yang cemerlang. Setelah ia menelan kekecewaan kepada orang tuanya yang sudah mencampakkannya sejak ia berumur lima tahun, membuat dia harus bekerja keras untuk kehidupannya. Lagipula dia juga sudah lupa dengan wajah orang tuanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya! Malam ini kau tidak perlu menungguku, pulang saja duluan! Aku yang akan menutup cafénya" Ucap Baekhyun kepada sahabatnya yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti karyawan.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih harus membersihkan dapur" Mendengar itu justru Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Kita kerjakan bersama, aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu sendirian! Kau sudah cukup lelah dengan semua ini" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau kita hanya berteman dua tahun" Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari menggulung lengan kemejanya.

"Aku juga, kita sudah sangat dekat seperti saudara. Kalau begitu mari kita bersihkan dapurnya dengan cepat adikku!" Kata Kyungsoo menggoda.

"Ya! Aku lebih tua darimu Kyungsoo!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Hanya beberapa bulan!" Mereka saling melempar tatapan dan mereka pun tertawa bersama.

.

.

"Apa Eommamu pingsan lagi?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Aku tidak bisa focus pada pekerjaanku jika keadaan Eommamu selalu seperti ini. Kenapa dokter manapun tidak bisa membuatnya sembuh!" Tuan Oh memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Sebenarnya semua baik-baik saja tapi saat boneka beruang yang berwarna putih kotor dan maid mencucinya, Eomma mencarinya sambil menangis histeris dan akhirnya Eomma pingsan" Ucap Sehun.

"Kenapa ini terjadi lagi! Aku sudah bilang bahwa jangan ada yang menyentuh boneka beruang itu" Kata Tuan Oh kesal.

"Aku yang menyuruh maid mencucinya Appa! Karena boneka itu sangat kotor" Tuan Oh menghela nafas pelan. Ia tidak tau jika semua ini akan semakin parah, ia melakukan segala cara hanya untuk menyembuhkan istrinya namun hasilnya nol.

"Appa, aku ingin sekolah disini!" Ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Wae? Apa temanmu di Jepang memperlakukanmu buruk?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih banyak menjaga Eomma, bukankah bulan depan Appa mulai mengurus perusahaan di Seoul!" Tuan Oh mengangguk mengiyakan lalu ia menepuk bahu anaknya pelan.

"Appa akan mengurus kepindahannmu segera agar kau bisa masuk sekolah dalam minggu ini dan Appa akan memasukkanmu kesekolah terbaik" Kemudian Sehun menggeleng pelan.

"Appa tidak perlu melakukan hal itu, sekolah apapun dan aku akan menerimanya!" Tuan Oh tersenyum.

"Tidak, Appa ingin menjamin pendidikanmu! Agar semuanya bisa menjadi mudah jika kau lulus nanti" Akhirnya Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful M nlight ..

.

.

"Apa mereka sedang membuat perangkap?" Seru Chanyeol sembari memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan siswa sekelasnya.

"Sejak pemuda Byun itu pindah kekelas kita, mereka menjadi sangat kreatif" Sahut Jongin.

"Sebenarnya aku merasa kasihan dengan pemuda Byun itu, tapi aku juga tidak bisa menolongnya. Kau tau kan siswa disini seperti iblis, mereka bisa saja menjatuhkan sewaktu-waktu jika kita melakukan hal bodoh" Lanjut Jongin.

"Mereka terlihat kekanak-kanakan!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Jika kau ikut membullynya, aku yakin pemuda Byun itu akan langsung tamat" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh.

"Aku tidak mau melakukan hal konyol itu" Serunya.

Semua murid buru-buru kembali kebangkunya masing-masing dan memasang raut wajah yang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Mereka pandai berakting rupanya, Chayeol membatin dalam hatinya dan saat ia melihat siluet seseorang yang menjadi korban mereka, Chanyeol menegakkan posisi duduknya.

Lalu, Byur~

Tawa seluruh kelas pecah melihat Baekhyun berhasil masuk kedalam perangkap yang mereka pasang, sungguh menyedihkan jika melihat penampilan Baekhyun sekarang. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam dan langsung kembali ketempat duduknya tanpa memperdulikan seragamnya yang basah.

"Wow, dia benar-benar hebat! Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak memperdulikannya saat semua orang membullynya" Seru Jongin.

"Dia tidak hebat tapi dia sangat bodoh! Apa dia tidak punya harga diri diperlakukan seperti itu!" Sahut Chanyeol ringan.

"Mungkin karena keadaan sosialnya yang membuat Baekhyun membuang harga dirinya! Sepertinya beasiswa itu cukup penting baginya" Kata Jongin.

"Dia hanya tidak sepenuhnya menggunakan otaknya!" Ungkap Chanyeol.

"Kupikir kau tertarik dengan pemuda Byun itu Tuan Park! Sekedar saran, kalau kau tidak ingin menghancurkan imagemu sebaiknya jangan ambil resiko!" Jongin menepuk bahu Chanyeol pelan.

"Tertarik apanya! Aku hanya merasa penasaran" Elak Chanyeol.

"Takdir tidak ada yang tau Tuan Park!" Seru Jongin akhirnya

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Aduh aku nih gimana, belum namatin FF lama udah update FF baru *garuk-garuk* .. Semoga suka FF ku yang baru ini Readers-nim chu~**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ChanBaek Shipper~**


	2. Chapter 2

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 2

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **WARNING : TYPOS | ALUR KECEPETAN | BIKIN MUAL**

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

Pagi ini angin bertiup lumayan kencang hingga membuat sepatu putih Baekhyun terkena debu, Baekhyun mengamati setiap orang yang sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri berjalan memenuhi trotoar jalan, tentu saja mereka sibuk karena sekarang waktunya pergi kesekolah dan bekerja.

Langkah kakinya menapak dihalte bus, menunggu giliran bus yang datang untuk ditumpanginya. Salahnya karena tidak memakai jaket karena pikirnya tadi, pagi ini akan cerah tapi malah angin kencang yang membuat sekujur badannya menggigil, padahal musim dingin sudah berlalu satu bulan yang lalu.

Saat siluet bus yang berwarna hijau tertangkap penglihatannya, Baekhyun mengeluarkan bus cardnya dan mulai memasuki mobil besar itu setelah berhenti tepat didepannya, Ia mengambil tempat duduk paling belakang dan menyamankan dirinya. Saat bola matanya mengamati keadaan jalan lewat kaca bus, Baekhyun baru sadar bahwa jalanan Seoul basah dan tetesan air dari atap luar bus menetes membentuk sungai dibagian luar kaca bus.

'Apa tadi pagi hujan?' Baekhyun membatin dalam hatinya, lalu ia menggerakkan jemarinya untuk bermain-main dikaca bus yang sedikit berembun.

Menggambar dirinya disamping orang tuanya yang sedang bergandengan, ia tersenyum setelahnya namun dengan cepat menghapusnya dan menggeleng keras. Jemarinya mulai menggambar lagi, menggambar wajah dengan senyum lebar namun ia kembali menghampusnya. Dan saat bus berhenti dihalte tujuannya, Baekhyun berdiri untuk turun dari bus setelah meninggalkan sebuah kalimat dikaca bus, tanpa tau ada seseorang yang sempat membacanya.

'can i get a chance' __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Baekhyun-ssi!" Yang dipanggil mendongak melihat laki-laki yang memanggilnya.

"Sebenarnya aku bisa mengerjakan sendiri tapi karena mulai besok aku akan sibuk membantu bisnis Appaku jadi aku tidak bisa mengerjakannya, bisakah kau mengerjakannya untukku?" Lemparan buku itu tepat mendarat didepan wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengerjakannya segera!" Ucap Baekhyun pelan.

"Kuharap begitu, aku tidak mau poinku berkurang karena terlambat mengumpulkannya! Oh ya, sekalian kerjakan tugas temanku! Aku sudah menaruhnya dilokermu" Baekhyun mengangguk paham.

"Kerjakan dengan benar cantik!" Laki-laki itu menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

"Padahal masih ada tiga buku tulis dirumah yang belum selesai!" Desahnya.

Saat Baekhyun akan mengerjakannya, ketua kelas tiba-tiba masuk dan menggebrak meja guru. Ia mendongak menatap ketua kelas yang berdiri didepan dengan wajah kelelahan dan nafas yang sedikit memburu.

"Apa ada!" Tanya siswa lain dibelakang Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya ingin memberi tau bahwa pelajaran dimulai jam ketiga" Jawab ketua kelas masih dengan nafas memburu.

'Tidak biasanya ada jam kosong' Batin Baekhyun kemudian ia mengemasi buku dan alat tulis diatas mejanya, berencana mengerjakan tugas diatap sekolah karena sekarang masih jam pertama, dan ia punya empat jam untuk bersantai.

.

.

"Berencana bunuh diri huh?" Baekhyun tersentak mendengar suara seseorang dibelakannya, ia berbalik dan melihat seorang laki-laki berperawakan tinggi berdiri menghadapnya diambang pintu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" Elak Baekhyun, ia hanya merentangkan kedua tanggannya ditepi atap karena angin terasa menyegarkan pikirannya.

Laki-laki yang sedari tadi berdiri diambang pintu adalah Chanyeol, ia mendekati meja yang penuh dengan buku tulis didepannya. Membolak balik lembaran buku itu yang terlihat berbeda-beda.

"Apa tugas sekolah sebanyak ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kepada Baekhyun yang masih mematung memandangnya.

"Apa tugas sekolah sebanyak ini?" Chanyeol mengulangi pertanyaannya lagi dan membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunnya.

"Tidak, itu bukan milikku" Jawab Baekhyun.

"Bukan milikmu? Dan kau mengerjakannya?" Baekhyun diam dengan tangan yang sedikit berkeringat. Ia tau laki-laki yang sekarang bersamanya, Park Chanyeol anak pemilik Perusahaan Konstruksi Park Grup yang akan menjadi pewaris tunggal, adik dari Park Yura seorang model majalah fashion New York. Bahkan anak kecil pun tau siapa Park Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau kencangkan tali sepatuku!" Seru Chanyeol dengan wajah dingin.

"Ne?" Tanya Baekhyun setelah kembali tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Kencangkan tali sepatuku!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan. Lalu Baekhyun mengangguk dan berjongkok didepan Chanyeol, saat tangannya akan meraih tali sepatu Chanyeol, pemiliknya malah menjauhkan sepatunya dari Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun mendongak dengan wajah bingung dibalik kacamatanya.

"Bukankah kau menyuruhku mengencangkannya" Ujar Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukannya!" Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya bingung. Ia tidak tau maksud Chanyeol, apa laki-laki itu sedang mempermainkannya sekarang?

"Kau memang tidak cukup pintar ternyata!" Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol pun berlalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih menampakkan raut kebingungan.

.

.

Baekhyun mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku miliknya, ia menatap celananya yang berlubang dibagian lututnya hingga menampakkan luka dengan darah yang masih segar tercetak dilutut kananya. Setelah turun dari atap sekolah menuju kekelas, Baekhyun tersandung tali yang terpasang dikoridor, ia sudah tau akan ada perangkap yang akan dipasang untuk mengerjainya tapi ia tidak tau kalau itu sebuah tali untuk menyandungnya. Luka dilututnya memang tidak terlalu besar tapi luka itu cukup membuatnya tidak bisa focus pada guru yang tengah mengoceh tentang murid baru didepan karena lukanya terasa perih menyerang lututnya.

"Ekhm!" Seluruh murid akhirnya mengalihkan semua pandangannya kedepan saat guru mereka berdahem, kecuali Baekhyun tentunya.

"Masuklah!" Seorang laki-laki yang diketahui murid baru memasuki kelas mereka dan menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh sudut kelas.

"Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun! Aku pindahan dari Jepang" Seru Sehun.

"Apa pekerjaan orang tuamu!" Tanya seorang gadis dengan kerasnya dari arah belakang.

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan blak-blakan dari gadis itu, dia pikir pertanyaan itu kurang sopan jika ditanyakan. Namun setelah Sehun melihat keseluruh sudut kelas, semua memandangi dirinya penuh arti menunggu sebuah jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, Sehun menyadari bahwa pertanyaan itu memang harus dijawab olehnya. Dan saat mulutnya akan terbuka untuk menjawab, seorang siswa laki-laki menunjuknya tiba-tiba dan membuatnya kembali mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Aku baru ingat! Dia Oh Sehun yang muncul diberita Jepang minggu lalu, anak tunggal pemilik Departement Store terbesar di Korea yang juga bercabang di Jepang. Dia pindahan dari SHS favorite di Jepang!" Sehun sedikit terharu dengan jawaban laki-laki itu. Wow, sungguh hebatnya laki-laki itu tau segalanya tentang dirinya.

"Jika orang tuamu begitu hebat kau akan terkenal Sehun-sii! Kalau begitu cukup basa-basinya, duduklah sebangku dengan Hyemi-ssi. Cho Hyemi angkat tanganmu!" Saat gadis yang bernama Hyemi itu mengacungkan tangan kanannya, Sehun hanya terpaku dengan sosok itu. Laki-laki dengan kacamata bundar yang sibuk dengan dirinya, entah apa yang ia lakukan.

"Songsaengnim!" Guru yang berada disamping Sehun menoleh kearahnya.

"Aku mau duduk sebangku dengannya!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya saat dirasa seluruh siswa memandanginya tidak percaya, ia melihat bahwa seseorang didepan sana sedang menunjuknya dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Baekhyun tidak mengerti situasi apa ini, sibuk mengurus lukanya membuatnya tidak menghiraukan suasana kelas sejak ia masuk kelas tadi.

"Apa ada yang menempatinya? Bukankah bangku disampingnya kosong!" Kata Sehun.

"Ekhm.. ya kau bisa duduk disana!"

Sehun berjalan santai kearah tempat duduk yang ditunjuknya tadi tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh seluruh siswa yang tertuju padanya, ada dua bangku kosong yang ada dikelas khusus ini. Bangku kosong yang ada disamping Hyemi karena sang pemilik pindah dan bangku kosong yang ada disamping Baekhyun karena tidak seorang pun yang mau sebnagku dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku Oh Sehun! Karena kulihat kau sedang sibuk kupikir kau belum tau namaku" Baekhyun melotot tidak percaya melihat murid baru yang sekarang duduk sebangku dengannya, Kenapa laki-laki yang bernama Sehun itu mau sebangku dengannya sedangkan seluruh murid dikelas ini melihatnya seperti ingin mengulitinya.

"Pindahlah disamping Hyemi, kau akan mendapat masalah jika sebangku denganku!" Kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Kumohon pindahlah sekarang juga!" Mohon Baekhyun, ia tidak mau mendapat masalah yang lebih besar lagi tapi kelihatannya Sehun laki-laki yang keras kepala.

Senyuman miring tercetak dibibir Sehun dan tanpa membalas ucapan Baekhyun dia mengambil buku catatannya dan mulai menyimak pelajaran yang tertulis di papan.

.

.

Baekhyun mengosok lembut kacamatanya yang sedikit berdebu, ia baru saja mengirim pesan ke Kyungsoo bahwa dirinya harus cuti bekerja untuk malam ini. Ia harus mengambil pelajaran tambahan karena terlalu banyak mengerjakan tugas murid lain hingga ia tidak sempat belajar. Saat nilainya diumumkan siang tadi, Baekhyun menduga bahwa nilainya akan turun dan dugaannya pun benar, nilainya turun lima poin dan Baekhyun harus berusaha untuk kembali memperbaiki nilainya.

Sejak kelas berakhir setengah jam yang lalu, Baekhyun cukup nyaman duduk diam ditaman belakang sekolah, hari menjelang malam dan kelas malam akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Namun pikirnya tentang pelajaran tambahannya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja, saat ia kembali mengingat laki-laki yang bernama Sehun tadi. Sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berteman dengan Sehun karena laki-laki itu terlihat sangat baik tapi dia juga memikirkan hidupnya, dirinya dan Sehun bisa mendapat masalah jika Sehun terus saja menempel padanya. Entahlah, Baekhyun pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan hidupnya mulai besok.

Ia memutuskan menunggu dikelas, walaupun disini terasa nyaman tapi ia tidak mau masuk angin karena sejak pagi udaranya begitu dingin. Ketika ia berdiri dan berbalik, seseorang berdiri tepat didepannya hingga Baekhyun hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja kakinya tidak mencoba seimbang.

"Kau mengambil pelajaran tambahan?" Tujuan awal Chanyeol adalah duduk dengan nyaman ditaman belakang sekolah sambil menunggu pelajaran tambahan dimulai, tapi semuanya urung ketika kedua matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang melamun sendirian dengan celana yang bolong dibagian lututnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, sampai sekarang dia masih tidak berani memanggil nama laki-laki itu karena mereka baru bertemu dan ia masih tidak mau menambah masalah menjadi semakin besar.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan lututmu? Kau tidak mengobatinya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil melirik lutut kanan Baekhyun yang terlihat semakin mengenaskan.

"Bukan apa-apa, aku akan mengobatinya nanti!" Baekhyun sedikit terheran heran dengan Chanyeol, disekolah ini tidak ada yang mau berbicara dengannya. Tapi seorang yang hebat seperti Chanyeol kenapa mau berbicara dengannya, itu sangat mengherankan pikirnya.

"Jangan salah paham, aku hanya ingin tau!" Seakan tau isi pikiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol lebih dulu menjawabnya.

"Aku tau kau akan berpikiran macam-macam jika aku berbicara terlalu lama denganmu! Kalau begitu akau akan kembali kekelas, kelas akan dimulai setelah ini" Chanyeol kembali meninggalkan Baekhyun seperti saat mereka tenagh diatap pagi tadi. Dan tanpa disadari sebuah senyum kecil yang pertama kali Baekhyun perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain Kyungsoo terkembang dibibir tipisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Jelek ya? Ya aku tau kalo ini emang jelek *nangis dipelukan Kai* .. Setelah update semua FF ku kayaknya aku mau hiatus deh, beneran. Ga sampek berbulan-bulan sih tapi ya lama juga, mungkin beberapa minggu *ngumpet* Ada yang sedih ga? GAK ADA#plakk , yaudah kalo ga ada .. Maaf kalo Sehun keluarnya cuman bentaran, karena aku focus ke ChanBaeknya dichapter dua ini. Dan untuk typo yang merajalela aku udah peringatin kan diatas? Jadi untuk yang kesekian kalinya saya mohon dimaklumi /dasar/ ..**

 **.**

 **Oke selanjutnya REVIEW JUSEYO~~**

 **Yang belum, ripiw dong jan jadi siders! Jujur aja kalo aku liat ripiw kalian pasti bibir ini dah senyum dengan sendirinya, seriusan. Bisa jadi kek penyemangat gitu buat lanjutin FF nya, mungkin aja bisa bikin aku update kilat ya kan? *krikk-krikk***

 **Yaudah lah KKEUT~~**


	3. Chapter 3

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 3

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **WARNING : TYPOS | ALUR KECEPETAN | BIKIN MUAL**

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

Sehun menutup buku catatannya, dia baru saja selesai belajar karena jam pertama akan ada ujian dan dia harus belajar mati-matian dari kemarin malam. Sehun mengusap wajahnya yang nampak kusut pagi ini, tentu saja ia tidak tidur semalaman. Dia baru pindah kemarin dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi ujian yang materinya sangat berbeda dengan materi yang ia dapat di sekolahnya dulu.

"Pembantu kita sudah datang!" Sehun mengikuti arah pandang seluruh siswa yang sekarang tengah memandangi laki-laki berkacamata yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

"Sepertinya kau harus menggunakan kacamatamu dengan lebih baik!" Ucap siswa lain saat kakinya sengaja menyandung Baekhyun dan membuat laki-laki itu tersungkur. Saat Sehun akan beranjak berdiri membantu Baekhyun, Baekhyun dengan cepat menegakkan tubuhnya dan menahan lengan Sehun.

"Kau ba—" Ucapan Sehun terpotong.

"Aku baik-baik saja" Ucap Baekhyun cepat dengan pelannya namun masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

Baekhyun duduk dibangkunya tanpa menghiraukan tubuhnya yang sedikit nyeri. Tadi malam Kyungsoo mengobati luka dilututnya penuh kehati-hatian karena dia terus saja merengek saat luka itu terasa perih hingga membuat Kyungsoo beberapa kali memarahinya karena dia layaknya seorang bayi. Tapi karena pagi ini dia tersungkur dengan tidak elitenya, membuat dia kembali merasakan perih pada lukanya. Ugh, Baekhyun ingin sekali memotong kaki laki-laki yang menyandungnya itu tapi sepertinya itu hanya akan menjadi khayalannya saja. Sungguh miris.

Disisi lain, Park Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Baekhyun dari mulai laki-laki berkacamata bundar itu memasuki kelas. Jongin juga melakukan hal yang sama namun bukan memperhatikan Baekhyun melainkan memperhatikan Chanyeol dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Baiklah Tuan Park akan kuluruskan ini" Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming, mengacuhkan Jongin yang sekarang tengah menopang dagu sembari masih menatapnya.

"Kurasa kau memang tertarik dengan Pemuda Byun itu" Ucapan Jongin barusan membuat Chanyeol tersadar.

"Apa?" Tanya Chanyeol datar.

"Oh ayolah, katakan saja kalau kau memang tertarik pada Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Kau ini bicara apa huh?" Seru Chanyeol.

"Awalnya aku percaya saja saat kau bilang hanya penasaran dengannya, tapi semua menjadi aneh saat kau terus saja melihatnya dan mendekatinya, apa kau suka dengannya? Aku akan menjaga rahasia jika dugaanku itu memang benar Tuan Park" Kata Jongin.

"Mana mungkin aku menyukai laki-laki menyedihkan sepertinya! Dan berhenti memanggilku Tuan Park, Jongin!" Kalau dipikir-pikir memang sedikit aneh jika Chanyeol harus merasa penasaran dengan Baekhyun, memangnya siapa Baekhyun disekolah ini? Tidak dianggap dan diperlakukan seperti sampah, menyedihkan dan sengsara. Tapi entah apa yang membuat seorang Park Chanyeol merasa ingin tau laki-laki seperti apa Byun Baekhyun itu.

.

.

"Aku berharap hasil ujian kali ini tidak mengecewakan!" Seru Ahn Songsaengnim dari arah depan sambil menopang lembaran kertas ujian ditangannya karena ujian sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu.

"Ada tugas kelompok untuk kalian, lakukan dengan baik karena nilai tugas akan menjadi poin tambah! Buka buku tebal halaman 124! Disitu sudah tertulis penjelasan materi yang akan digunakan dalam tugas kelompok kali ini, satu kelompok terdiri dari tiga orang!" Ujar Ahn Songsaengnim sambil menyerahkan lembaran kertas berisi daftar nama kelompok.

"Aku sudah membentuk kelompok kalian dikertas itu" Saat semuanya membaca masing-masing kertas kelompok mereka, gadis yang bernama Hyemi mengacungkan tangannya.

"Aku ingin kelompokku diubah saem!" Seru Hyemi dengan kesal.

"Kelompokmu cukup bagus Hyemi, kenapa kau tidak terima saja" Kata Ahn Songsaengnim.

"Aku tidak masalah sekelompok dengan Sehun, yang menjadi masalah itu Baekhyun, ini penghinaan dan aku tidak mau sekelompok dengan kutu buku itu!" Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia sudah tau akan begini dan dia lebih memilih diam dari pada membela diri.

"Kalau begitu siapa yang mau bertukar dengan Hyemi?" Pertanyaan dari Ahn Songsaengnim membuat satu kelas hening seketika.

"Saem!" Suara Sehun menginterupsi.

"Jika tidak ada yang mau sekelompok dengan Baekhyun, aku saja yang satu kelompok dengannya. Biarkan Hyemi mencari kelompok lain jika dia tidak mau" Seru Sehun.

"Satu kelompok harus tiga orang Sehun-ssi!" Tolak Ahn Songsaengnim.

"Begini saja, Park Chanyeol-ssi, kau akan bertukar dengan Hyemi!" Chanyeol yang tadinya tidak peduli akhirnya melotot tak terima mendengar ucapan gurunya.

"Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Chanyeol

"Kalau begitu, poinmu akan semakin sedikit karena kelompokmu akan ada empat orang!"

"Sial" Umpat Chanyeol lirih.

"Baiklah aku akan melakukannya" Ucap Chanyeol malas.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Dua hari yang lalu saat Baekhyun akan beranjak pulang, Chanyeol menghadangnya sambil berkata bahwa tugas kelompoknya dikerjakan dirumahnya minggu malam. Sekarang Baekhyun hanya bisa meruntuki Chanyeol sebal sambil berjalan seperti orang kebingungan walau nyatanya memang dia sedang kebingungan. Chanyeol hanya bilang kalau rumahnya di komplek perumahan Gangnam-gu blok 5D dan Baekhyun tidak tau bahwa terdapat banyak sekali komplek perumahan disini. Sekarang ia hanya bisa mondar-mandir mencari rumah Chanyeol sesuai ingatannya.

"Berhentilah mondar-mandir! Kepalaku sakit" Baekhyun menoleh saat siluet Chanyeol tertangkap penglihatannya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Dasar bodoh, rumahku ada dibelakangmu!" Baekhyun menepuk dahinya pelan, ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Apa dia dari tadi tersesat didepan rumah Chanyeol, sial.

"Mian" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Cepat masuk! Kalau tau begini kenapa kau tidak datang bersama murid baru itu, dasar merepotkan!" Chanyeol berjalan memasuki rumahnya diikuti Baekhyun yang mengekor dibelakangnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat terpukau melihat betapa megahnya rumah Chanyeol, bukannya dia kampungan tapi hey siapa yang tidak terpukau saat melihat rumah mewah dengan halaman rumput besar dengan air mancur ditengahnya. Belum lagi saat ia berjalan memasuki rumah Chanyeol, semua dekorasinya sangat menawan hingga Baekhyun tak kuasa menghambat air liurnya yang terus keluar, oke cukup itu berlebihan.

"Sudah puas melihat-lihat?" Baekhyun tersadar dari rasa keterpukaunya lalu melihat Sehun melambai padanya.

"Kau pasti sangat lelah mencari rumah Chanyeol" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kuharap hari ini selesai karena mulai besok aku akan sibuk!" Kata Chanyeol.

.

.

"Hah~ semua angka ini membuatku gila!" Eluh Chanyeol. Ia menyenderkan punggung lelahnya disofa, ia sedikit heran dengan tugasnya yang tak kunjung selesai padahal sejak Baekhyun datang, mereka langsung mengerjakannya. Ia melirik Baekhyun dan Sehun yang masih saja serius berkutat dengan buku-buku mereka sambil sesekali berdiskusi. Dari awal mereka sangat serius mengejakan tugas sedangkan dirinya hanya mengerjakan yang ia bisa.

"Chanyeolieeeee~" Seruan dari arah ruang tamu membuat Chanyeol menutup wajahnya malu. Seruan itu juga membuat Baekhyun dan Sehun mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada tugasnya.

Park Yura berjalan kearah adiknya lalu memeluknya dengan erat. Baekhyun melihat wanita yang terlihat sangat cantik itu dengan tatapan bingung, ia tidak tau siapa wanita yang dengan sayangnya masih memeluk Chanyeol.

"Kau datang?" Yura melepaskan pelukannya.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang Noonamu datang?" Kata Yura sebal.

"Kalau kau mencari Appa dan Eomma, mereka sedang keluar kota. Lebih baik kau pergi kekamarmu kau pasti lelah!" Baekhyun baru tau kalau Chanyeol mempunyai seorang kakak, mungkin karena Baekhyun begitu sibuknya bertahan hidup hingga ia tidak tau berita apapun.

"Apa mereka temanmu?" Chanyeol menghela nafas malas, Yura selalu ikut campur urusannya.

"Annyeong Haseyo Noona!" Ucap Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Bukankah kau Oh Sehun yang muncul diberita minggu lalu?" Sehun mengangguk lalu tersenyum malu.

"Lalu siapa gadis cantik disebelahnya?" Sontak Sehun dan Chanyeol menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sedang memasang tampang polos.

"Dia laki-laki Noona" Jelas Chanyeol dengan sedikit canggung.

"Annyeong, Byun Baekhyun imnida!" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dan tanpa disangka-sangka Yura mendekatinya dan menarik kedua pipinya gemas.

"Noona hentikan!" Chanyeol menarik tangan Noonanya dan melepaskannya dari pipi Baekhyun yang sedikit memerah lucu.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan Baekhyun-ssi! Tapi benarkah kau ini seoarang laki-laki? Kulitmu bahkan sangat putih dan halus" Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat manis.

Saat senyuman yang jarang Baekhyun tampakkan keorang lain terkembang dibibirnya hingga membuat mata kecilnya membentuh bulan sabit yang begitu indah, disitulah Chanyeol dan Sehun pertama kalinya merasa senyuman Baekhyun sangat manis dan menggemaskan.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Baru saja Sehun sampai disekolah ia sudah disuguhi pemandangan Baekhyun yang sedang mengelap sepatu siswi perempuan. Ia berjalan cepat mendekati Baekhyun dan menarik lengan laki-laki itu untuk berdiri.

"Sehun-na!" Baekhyun sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sehun yang tiba-tiba saja menarik lengannya.

"Jika kedua tanganmu masih berguna, lakukan sendiri! Jika kau menyuruh Baekhyun melakukannya lagi, aku akan mematahkan kedua tanganmu! Ayo pergi Baek!" Sehun menarik lengan Baekhyun menjauh dari siswi perempuan yang sekarang menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan itu Baek?" Tanya Sehun heran.

"Aku akan mendapat masalah jika tidak melakukannya! Dan jangan melakukan hal ini lagi Sehun, ak—" Baekhyun belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Sehun sudah memotongnya.

"Jangan menuruti mereka jika itu bisa membuang harga dirimu! Diamlah selama aku ada disampingmu, aku akan melindungimu Baek" Baekhyun tercengang mendengar ucapan Sehun, pertama kali dihidupnya ada orang yang peduli padanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku benci sifat kekanak-kanakan mereka Baek!" Jawab Sehun.

"Kau akan mendapat masalah jika melindungiku" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau hanya diam dan banyak tersenyum!" Seru Sehun.

"Kau anak keluarga kaya, dan kupikir kau sama saja seperti mereka tapi aku salah. Kau berbeda, dan kau teman yang begitu baik!" Baekhyun tersenyum membuat Sehun ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Apa kita berteman sekarang Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja!" Jawab Baekhyun dengan semangatnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Maaf kalau endingnya maksa, aku ga dapet ispirasi waktu ngetik endingnya. Dan soal letak rumah Chanyeol, mohon jangan terlalu dipikirin ya, soalnya itu ngarang banget. Aku juga lagi males searching karena kehabisan kuota#plakk .. Mungkin sekarang HunBaek dulu karena Chanyeol nya masih belum deket sama Baekhyun jadinya ChanBaek nya belum dulu.. Dan kalo banyak yang ngerasa FF ini kependekan emang aku sengaja soalnya aku suka yang pendek-pendek *nah lo?* Makasih udah nyempetin baca FF absurd kek gini, review nya juga, jangan bosen untuk review neeeee *cium atu-atu* See Ya Readers-deul ^^**

 **.**

 **Buat SIDERS aku bakal apdet kilat semua FF ku jika kalian REVIEW~ tapi kalo reviewnya dikit ya kita lihat aja kapan bisa apdet.**


	4. Chapter 4

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 4

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Saat ia bangun pagi ini Baekhyun merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan kondisi tubuhnya. Ia menyentuh dahinya dan ia pun menghela nafas, bagus ia sakit lagi sekarang. Baekhyun memang sering sekali sakit, tapi untung bukan sakit serius yang dialaminya. Saat ia kelelahan tak berapa lama ia akan demam, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan itu dan tetap melanjutkan apa yang dilakukannya walau ia sakit. Itu hanya efek samping dari kelelahannya dan itu bukanlah masalah besar menurutnya.

Tapi sepertinya sekarang berbeda, pening dikepalanya membuatnya beberapa kali merintih. Perutnya terasa mual dan suhu tubuhnya meninggi. Keringat seukuran jagung membasahi tubuhnya, tergelung selimut tebalnya membuatnya seakan terbakar. Bagaimana ia masuk sekolah jika ia sakit begini, hanya untuk bangun dari kasurnya saja terasa sangat berat. Andai saja Baekhyun anak pemilik sekolah, bolos satu hari tidak akan menjadi masalah untuknya. Tapi sayang sekali itu hanya sebuah pengandaian.

Baekhyun melihat jam diponselnya lalu ia berdecak ketika angka disana menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Ia tidak akan tepat waktu jika berangkat sekarang, apalagi ia sedang sakit. Ia akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama hanya untuk berjalan kearah kamar mandi, meraba setiap dinding untuk berpeganggan agar tidak limbung karena pusing, sudah pasti ia akan berjalan seperti siput. Belum lagi menunggu bus dihalte yang tak biasa tepat waktu, sebelum sampai sekolah bisa-bisa ia mati mengenaskan.

Kepalanya ia gelengkan keras, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa membayangkan dirinya begitu mengerikan. Bukankah ia hanya sakit biasa, kenapa ia jadi berlebihan begini. Baiklah hari ini ia harus membolos, hitung-hitung untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Mungkin hari ini ia akan tidur seharian, dan masalah tugas ia bisa bertanya nanti kepada Sehun.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidur setengah harinya, mengerjapkan pelan kedua kelopak matanya mengumpulkan nyawa. Kamarnya terlihat gelap, tentu saja gelap karena jendela kamarnya tertutup tirai dan sekarang juga sudah sore. Tangannya merambat dan berhenti didahinya, panasnya masih belum turun. Ia menghela nafas lagi, ia tidak bisa terus tidur karena sekarang ia merasa sangat lapar. Ia harus makan walau perutnya masih terasa mual, itu penting karena demi kelangsungan hidupnya.

Ia berjalan sempoyongan kearah dapur, tidur seharian membuat flatnya seperti sarang hantu, begitu gelap. Saat ia hendak menegak air minum, ponselnya berdering menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Sehun menelfonnya.

"Yeoboseyo" Ucap Baekhyun.

" _Yak! Kemana saja kau seharian ini?"_

"Aku dirumah"

" _Kenapa kau membolos? Kau sakit?"_

"Sepertinya begitu"

" _Kirimkan aku alamat rumahmu!"_

"Wae?"

" _Kirim saja!"_ Baekhyun mengerutkan kedua alisnya bingung tapi ia tetap mengirimkan alamat flatnya.

Setengah jam berlalu sebuah ketukan keras mengalihkan perhatian Baekhyun dari makanannya. Ia berjalan pelan membuka pintu flatnya, dan terpampanglah Sehun didepannya dengan nafas memburu seperti habis lari marathon.

"Kau habis lari marathon?" Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, Sehun menerobos masuk hingga membuat sang pemilik rumah heran.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau sakit huh?" Ucap Sehun.

"Aku sudah memberitahumu tadi!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Terserah kau saja. Apa kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sehun namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Aku tidak punya uang untuk berobat, aku kehilangan sebagian gaji part timeku karena aku sudah membolos lebih dari empat kali" Sungguh malang nasib Baekhyun, sekarang memang nilainya sudah kembali stabil tapi tidak dengan gaji kerjanya. Jika Baekhyun terus saja membolos, bukan potongan gaji yang ia dapat tapi ia akan menganggur dan mati kelaparan. Dan kenapa semua masalahnya ia kaitkan dengan kematian, sungguh pemikiran yang pendek. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Turunlah! Makan malam sudah siap" Kata Yura kepada adiknya.

"Aku masih kenyang!" Yura mendekati adiknya yang sedang berbaring dikasurnya.

"Yak! Kau bahkan tidak sarapan tadi pagi!" Yura melipat tangannya didepan dada, ia bukan baby sister yang harus merawat bayi pada masa liburnya.

"Cepatlah atau aku akan menendang bokongmu Park Chanyeol!" Chanyeol mendengus lalu ia beranjak dan mengikuti Noonanya keluar kamar.

"Kudengar nilaimu menurun" Kata Tuan Park saat Chanyeol sudah duduk tenang di meja makan tepat didepannya.

"Nilaiku tidak menurun tapi nilaiku memang tidak pernah naik" Balas Chanyeol malas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus mengambil pelaja-" Ucapan Tuan Park terpotong saat Chanyeol dengan sengaja memotongnya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, sudah berlangsung dua minggu sejak aku membolos selama satu bulan" Ujar Chanyeol.

Yura menghela nafas melihat sikap Chanyeol. Chanyeol memang selalu tidak akur dengan ayahnya, Karena Chanyeol pikir ayahnya penyebab ibunya meninggal. Sudah lima tahun sejak Ibu Chanyeol meninggal. Semasa ibunya sakit-sakitan, ayahnya malah selingkuh dengan asisten pribadinya hingga penyakit yang diderita ibunya semakin memburuk dan akhirnya ibunya pun meninggal.

"Aku sudah selesai, ada meeting malam ini yang harus kuhadiri. Dan Chanyeol, kuharap di pembukaan cabang baru minggu depan kau bisa menjaga sikapmu, agar kau tidak mempermalukanku!" Chanyeol menusuk steaknya keras, ia menggenggam pisau ditangannya erat untuk menahan emosinya. Sial, tua bangka itu menganggapku memalukan.

.

.

"Masih ingat Sera?" Chanyeol menoleh saat Noonanya membuka suara.

"Sera? Aku baru dengar" Satu pukulan keras mendarat dikepala Chanyeol dan tentu saja Yura pelakunya.

"Belum genap satu bulan dan kau sudah lupa" Chanyeol menggosok-gosok kepalanya yang terasa menonjol karena pukulan telak Yura.

"Aku hanya menggodamu, tentu saja aku ingat!" Kata Chanyeol kesal. Mereka sedang duduk diruang keluarga sekarang, setelah makan malam yang lumayan menegangkan tadi, Yura memutuskan mendekati adiknya yang sedang sibuk bersantai diruang keluarga.

"Dia akan ke Korea, katanya ada pemotretan disini" Kata Yura.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan tampang menyebalkan khasnya dan Yura ingin sekali mencekik leher adiknya itu.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja dia sepertinya menyukaimu. kau tidak tertarik dengannya? Bukankah dia tipemu" Chanyeol memandang Yura lalu menggeleng keras.

"Tidak lagi, sikapnya seperti wanita murahan" Yura sedikit membenarkan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Dia model, wajahnya cantik, seksi dan poin pentingnya dia menyukaimu" Ucap Yura jujur.

"Memang. Tapi aku hanya pemuda 18 tahun, apa yang dia harapkan dariku?" Yura memincingkan sebelah alisnya mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Kau merendah? Pertama kalinya aku mendengarmu merendah" Ucap Yura dengan tampang tak percaya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba kita membicarakan hal ini?" Yura mendekat kearah Chanyeol dan memandangi adiknya dengan serius.

"Kau harus mencari kekasih Yeol, sepertinya seseorang yang kau sebut tua bangka itu akan mendekatkanmu dengan Jung Sera!" Chanyeol melotot terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Noona?" Tanya Chanyeol masih dengan keterkejutannya.

"Aku hanya mencoba menebak Yeol tapi kuharap hal itu tidak akan terjadi" Kata Yura. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Sehun, sudah kubilang aku tidak mau!" Sehun tetap menarik Baekhyun memasuki rumah sakit.

"Aku hanya sakit biasa" Sehun tetap tidak memperdulikan ocehan Baekhyun.

"Sehun aku tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun ingin menarik Sehun agar berhenti menariknya tapi ia bahkan sangat lemah untuk menggerakkan tangannya.

"Berhentilah keras kepala Baekhyun dan diam disini!" Sehun mendudukkan Baekhyun dikursi tunggu lalu Sehun terlihat menelfon seseorang entah siapa.

"Dokter akan memeriksamu sepuluh menit lagi Baek" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun setelah tadi menyudahi sambungan telfonnya.

"Aku baru sadar, kalau kau tidak memakai kacamatamu" Sehun memandangi mata Baekhyun, pantas saja sejak tadi Baekhyun terus saja mengucek matanya ternyata ia tidak memakai kacamata. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melihat mata Baekhyun tanpa dihalangi kacamatanya.

"Mataku terus saja berair, aku bahkan belum sempat mengambil kacamataku tapi kau sudah manarikku kemari. Untung aku tidak tersandung" Sehun tersenyum tipis. Ia masih memandangi mata kecil Baekhyun, walau mata Baekhyun berukuran kecil tapi entah kenapa sepasang mata itu terlihat pas diwajah Baekhyun yang cantik.

"Sehun-na!" Baekhyun dan Sehun sontak menoleh mendengar seruan seseorang.

"Hai Luhan Hyung" Sehun melambai kearah Luhan lalu Luhan menepuk lengan Sehun pelan.

"Apa kau yang sakit? Kau terlihat baik-baik saja" Ucap Luhan.

"Dia yang sakit" Sehun menunjuk Baekhyun.

"Dia temanku, namanya Baekhyun. Baekhyun. dia kepala dokter disini, Xi Luhan" Baekhyun dan Luhan bersalaman lalu mereka tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku, aku akan memeriksamu!" Sehun memegangi lengan Baekhyun erat seakan Baekhyun akan terjatuh jika ia tidak memeganginya. Mereka mengikuti Luhan keruang prakteknya untuk memeriksa Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, Luhan adalah dokter pribadi keluarga Oh jadi Sehun mengenal Luhan dengan baik.

.

.

"Terimakasih Sehun, sebenarnya kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini" Sehun mendudukkan Baekhyun diranjangnya pelan. Mereka sudah sampai flat Baekhyun dan selama perjalanan pulang Baekhyun terus saja mengatakan terimakasih, Sehun sampai pegal menjawabnya.

"Kau masih memakai seragam, apa kau tidak pulang?" Sehun menoleh.

"Kau mengusirku Baek?" Tanya Sehun lalu Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Sehun mengacak surai hitam Baekhyun gemas.

"Aku akan pulang setelah kau meminum obatmu, sekedar memastikan agar aku tidak merasa dirugikan setelah membawamu kerumah sakit" Baekhyun tersenyum mendengarnya lalu mengangguk. Ia meraih obat ditangan Sehun dan mulai memasukkan obat yang mengerikan itu kemulutnya. Jujur saja Baekhyun benci minum obat, ia harus konsentrasi jika akan menelannya agar tidak memuntahkanya dengan sia-sia. Rasa pahitnya benar-benar menjengkelkan.

"Apa kau harus berpikir dulu sebelum menelannya?" Tanya Sehun namun tangan Baekhyun mengintrupsinya agar berhenti berbicara, dia berkonsentrasi sekarang dan Sehun tidak boleh mengganggunya. Dan beberapa tegukan air putih mengakhiri penderitaannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai kontak lens saja? Kau dengar penyebab pusing dikepalamu karena lensa kacamatamu tidak pernah kau ganti sejak memakainya pertama kali!" Baekhyun sudah tau dari dulu soal itu.

"Tidak, aku nyaman menggunakan kacamata" Tolak Baekhyun.

"Baiklah terserah kau saja" Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya dan Sehun membantu menaikkan selimut Baekhyun sampai sebatas dadanya.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Eomma pasti membutuhkanku" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya Baekhyun sekarang sudah banyak tersenyum.

"Terimakasih untuk hari ini Sehun, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kedepan" Kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa. cepatlah sembuh! Kau membuatku kesepian disekolah" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

Saat Sehun menutup pintu kamar Baekhyun, ia berhenti sejenak didepan kamar Baekhyun.

'Apa ini?' Batin Sehun sambil memeggangi dadanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Sementara masih HunBaek ya! Tapi ada yang Feeling HunBaek aja ga?**


	5. Chapter 5

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 5

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

 **Mungkin kedepannya FF ini bisa jadi rate M deh tapi saya juga masih ga yakin sih *nyengir kuda**

Oke Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan?" Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menyeruput susu kotaknya.

"Seharusnya kau harus istirahat satu hari lagi agar kau benar-benar sembuh total!" Kemudian Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya kedahi Baekhyun dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Kau sudah tidak demam, bagus kalau begitu" Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun ada dikantin selama dua tahun lebih ia sekolah disini, biasanya ia menghabiskan waktu istirahat berdiam diri dikelas atau membaca buku-buku membosankan diperpustakaan.

Awalnya Baekhyun enggan saat Sehun mengajaknya kekantin untuk makan tapi karena ia tidak tega ketika melihat wajah kelaparan Sehun, akhirnya ia pun menyetujuinya. Sehun memesankannya makanan tapi ia menolak, ia sudah merepotkan Sehun kemarin dan membuat Sehun mengeluarkan uangnya untuk ia berobat jadi susu kotak saja Baekhyun pikir sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Sehun-ssi!" Sehun mendongak menatap seorang gadis memanggilnya.

"Kau dipanggil keruang guru!" Seru gadis itu lagi.

"Wae?" Tanya Sehun namun gadis itu hanya mengedikkan kedua bahunya dan gadis itu pun berlalu pergi.

"Mungkin hal yang penting, kau harus segera kesana!" Sehun mengangguk lalu ia beranjak berdiri. Saat ia sudah beberapa langkah meninggalkan Baekhyun, Sehun berbalik dan berjalan kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak akan lama" Baekhyun mengangguk dan Sehun pun akhirnya pergi. Saat Baekhyun akan kembali kekelas, seorang gadis menabraknya keras dan menumpahkan jus kekemejanya.

"Ups, mian Baekhyun-ssi! Sepertinya aku sengaja melakukannya" Gadis itu tersenyum remeh melihat noda jusnya mengotori kemeja Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya diam dan pergi begitu saja.

.

.

Noda yang tercetak dikemeja Baekhyun membuatnya jengkel, ia tidak tau apa salahnya tapi gadis tadi menumpahkan jusnya dengan sengaja padanya. Baru masuk setelah ia sakit kemarin, Baekhyun sudah tertimpa sial.

Apa ia harus seharian menginap dikamar mandi, nodanya sudah menempel sempurna sehingga susah untuk dihilangkan. Ia memandangi lekat noda yang tercetak pada kemeja malangnya, tangannya mengusapnya tanpa henti. Saat pintu kamar mandi terbuka karena dorongan kasar dari seseorang, Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitasnya mari membersihkan kemejanya yang mengerikan.

"Uri Baekhyunie ada disini!" Baekhyun menggeser langkahnya sedikit menjauh dari tiga siswa laki-laki yang sekarang berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kemejamu!" Baekhyun menciut takut saat tiba-tiba saja salah satu dari mereka sengaja menabrakkan tubuhnya padanya.

"Kemejamu terlihat sangat kotor, kenapa kau tidak melepasnya saja heum?!" Saat tangan salah satu dari mereka mencoba membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun, ia menepis tangan itu kasar. Sampai sekarang ia masih membiarkan dirinya dibully tapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan jika seseorang melecehkannya.

"Sepertinya kau mulai berani sekarang! Apa kau tidak takut jika uangku bisa membuatmu ditendang dari sekolah ini?" Ini yang Baekhyun benci, mereka selalu mengancam hal yang sama untuk memaksanya. Memanfaatkan uang orang tua mereka untuk menunjukkan jika mereka berkuasa.

"Kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri!" Mohon Baekhyun dengan suara bergetar takut. Ia sudah terpojok sekarang, pinggangnya sudah menabrak wastafel dan ketiga siswa brengsek itu terus saja menjepitnya.

"Kupikir jika kacamatamu lenyap, kau cukup manis Byun!" Ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Walau semua menganggapnya sampah, tapi bermain-main dengannya sedikit bukankah akan menyenangkan!" Baekhyun membulatkan kedua matanya yang terhalang kacamata bundarnya dan dengan gerakan cepat mereka menarik kerah kemeja Baekhyun hingga terpampanglah bahu putih mulus milik Baekhyun.

"Jangan! Hentikan!" Baekhyun terus meronta namun apa daya jika mereka bertiga lebih kuat darinya, melawan satu orang saja Baekhyun harus bekerja keras apa lagi tiga orang.

"Tubuhmu lumayan juga _bitch_!" Baekhyun meneteskan air matanya saat kemejanya sudah tergeletak pasrah dilantai kamar mandi. Ia membutuhkan Sehun sekarang, tenaganya bahkan sudah terkuras hanya untuk mencoba mendorong mereka menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Hentikan! Kumohon hentikan hiks~" Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat tangan-tangan mereka meraba setiap sisi tubuhnya.

"Bagaimana jika aku menandaimu heum!" Ucapnya serak dan membuat Baekhyun gelagapan saat salah satu dari mereka mendekatkan bibirnya kearah lehernya.

BRAKK..

Seluruh penghuni kamar mandi terlonjak kaget termasuk Baekhyun saat pintu yang tidak bersalah itu kembali didorong keras oleh seseorang.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" Tangis Baekhyun terhenti saat Chanyeol bersandar didinding kamar mandi dengan tangan yang ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya.

"Kami ti..tidak melakukan apapun!" Ucap ketiga laki-laki itu terbata. Mungkin takut dengan kemunculan Chanyeol yang begitu tiba-tiba ditengah aktifitas mereka.

"Kalau begitu pergilah!" Ketiga laki-laki itu buru-buru pergi dari sana meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol didalam kamar mandi.

Baekhyun menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencoba menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya yang telanjang. Chanyeol tidak bisa mengelak bahwa Baekhyun memiliki kulit seputih susu yang terlihat halus tanpa menyentuhnya saat tak sengaja kedua bola matanya menatap tubuh atas Baekhyun yang tak tertutup apapun.

Chanyeol menunduk dan memungut kemeja Baekhyun yang terlihat kotor dilantai. Ia mendekati Baekhyun dan melempar kemeja itu kearah tubuh Baekhyun dan berlalu pergi begitu saja tanpa sempat mulut Baekhyun mengucap terimakasih padanya. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu dari tadi Baek!" Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun.

"Maaf" Ucap Baekhyun lalu Sehun tak sengaja melihat kemeja yang dikenakan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kemejamu?" Baekhyun menatap kemejanya lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Gwenchana, hanya terkena cipratan jus!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Dasar ceroboh, apa kau membawa baju ganti?" Tanya Sehun namun Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ikut aku!" Sehun menarik tangan Baekhyun pelan keluar kelas. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Sehun dengan diam. Sehun menghentikan kakinya didepan loker miliknya, memasukkan beberapa digit angka dan pintu loker itupun terbuka.

"Gantilah dengan kemeja ini!" Baekhyun mengambil kemeja yang masih terlihat bersih itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Apa ini milikmu?" Tanya Baekhyun dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Apa tidak apa-apa aku memakainya? Lalu kau bagaimana?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi hingga membuat Sehun tersenyum melihat wajah polos Baekhyun.

"Sudah pakai saja!" Sehun mendorong Baekhyun kearah kamar ganti, mendorongnya masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Kupikir kemejanya sedikit kebesaran Hun!" Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit ia menunggu Baekhyun mengganti kemejanya.

"Kau tampak semakin mungil Baek!" Sehun tak bisa menahan senyuman lebarnya ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam di kemeja miliknya. Baekhyun tampak dua kali lipat lebih menggemaskan menurut Sehun.

"Tapi kau cocok memakainya Baek" Sehun menyibak poni Baekhyun yang menutupi sebagian mata mungilnya yang terhalang kacamata. Entah kenapa rambut Baekhyun yang terasa lembut membuat Sehun jadi terbawa suasana, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun sangat pelan sedangkan sang pemilik rambut hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kupikir saatnya kau memotong rambutmu Baek!" Sehun mendekatkan hidungnya kearah rambut Baekhyun. Sehun bisa mencium aroma Strawberry yang menguar dari rambut Baekhyun dan itu sungguh menenangkan.

"Sehun!" Suara Baekhyun berhasil menyadarkan Sehun. Sebenarnya Sehun tadi hampir saja memeluk Baekhyun tapi untung saja ia tersadar jika tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa membencinya. Hanya mencium wangi rambut Baekhyun saja sudah bisa membuat pikirannya kacau.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali kekelas! Bel masuk akan segera berbunyi" Ucap Baekhyun lagi.

"Kau benar, kajja!" Kata Sehun. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajak temanmu yang lain kemari? Pertama kalinya aku melihat kau mengajak temanmu yang bernama Baekhyun dan Sehun itu kemari" Chanyeol menoleh malas saat Yura mengajaknya bicara.

"Mereka bukan temanku!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil membolak-balik lembaran berkas penting ditangannya.

"Kalau begitu Sehun adalah musuhmu sedangkan Baekhyun adalah kekasihmu!" Yura berucap dengan entengnya.

"Jika kau kemari bukan untuk membantuku lebih baik kau keluar Noona!" Kata Chanyeol lalu Yura menjitak kepala adiknya keras.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Protes Chanyeol.

"Kau pikir apa yang sedang kulakukan sejak tadi eoh!" Chanyeol melirik apa yang dilakukan kakanya lalu ia berdahem pelan. Yura memang sedang membantunya sekarang.

"Tunggu, apa berkas ini salah?" Ucap Yura dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukankah minggu ini hanya melakukan pembangunan gedung perkantoran? Lalu Proyek Pembangunan Villa ini apa?" Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya malas.

"Apa Sekertaris Jang salah memasukkannya?" Tanya Yura lagi.

"Proyek itu untuk Sekertaris Shin!" Ucap Chanyeol. Ia tau apa yang dipikirkan tua bangka itu, sungguh memuakkan pikirnya.

"Wanita itu?" Tanya Yura lalu Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kenapa Appa membuang uangnya untuk selingkuhannya itu! Aish!" Yura sama halnya dengan Chanyeol, ia juga membenci ayahnya namun ia tidak terlalu berani menentang apapun yang dikatakan ayahnya seperti Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin sekali membunuh wanita sialan itu, tapi tua bangka itu menyembunyikannya entah dimana!" Kata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya yang berdering disampingnya lalu ia membuka pesan yang diterimanya, namun Chanyeol malah meremas ponselnya kuat ketika selesai membaca pesannya. Yura hanya memandang aneh tingkah adiknya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yura penasaran.

"Kau benar Noona, tua bangka sialan itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti" Yura dibuat bingung dengan ucapan ambigu adiknya.

"Tua bangka itu mengundang Sera di pembukan cabang baru perusahaan!" Yura tidak terkejut mendengarnya, ia sudah tau walau ayahnya tidak memberitahunya. Pertemuan Chanyeol dan Sera sejak dulu memang terasa seperti disengaja.

"Cepat atau lambat Appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan gadis itu Chanyeol, aku yakin itu!" Kata Yura serius.

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan agar itu tidak terjadi?" Tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

"Kupikir mempunyai kekasih adalah yang terbaik untuk sekarang! Baekhyun sepertinya bisa menjadi kekasihmu dan itu bukan ide yang buruk Yeol" Chanyeol memandang Yura terkejut.

"Baekhyun kau bilang! Kenapa harus dia? Dia tidak dianggap dan seperti sampah disekolah" Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Kau gay Yeol, dan menurutku Baekhyun lebih baik dari pada Sera!" Ucap Yura.

"Jika kulihat Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Dengar! kau punya uang bukan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai uangmu untuk menyulap Baekhyun yang mereka anggap sampah menjadi barang yang sangat berharga! Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Chanyeol!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Okay this is important, the conflict is not a love triangle with Sehun. What you can guess who the third person between ChanBaek ? Bebas menebak wkwkwk~**

 **.**

 **Don't forget to review Reader-deul mumumu~**


	6. Chapter 6

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 6

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Malam ini hujan, cuaca sangat dingin dan lembab. Walaupun cuaca sedang dingin, Chanyeol tidak ada niatan untuk menghidupkan pemanas ruangan. Ia hanya ingin menyegarkan pikirannya, teringat semua apa yang diucapkan Yura padanya saat diruang keluarga tadi membuatnya sukar untuk terlelap.

" _Jika kulihat Baekhyun tidak sepenuhnya buruk. Dengar! kau punya uang bukan? Kenapa kau tidak memakai uangmu untuk menyulap Baekhyun yang mereka anggap sampah menjadi barang yang sangat berharga! Kau tidak punya banyak waktu Chanyeol!"_

Suara Yura bahkan terus bergeming diotaknya. Sebenarnya bukan masalah jika dia harus menyewa seorang kekasih tapi membuat Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya bukankah itu ide yang paling buruk. Bagaimana mungkin laki-laki mungil itu bisa terlintas dipikiran kakaknya. Yura bahkan tidak mengenal Baekhyun dekat.

"Sial!" Chanyeol terus mengumpat dalam gelap kamarnya. ia tidak bisa berfikir dengan jernih walau udara dingin sudah menyegarkan otaknya bahkan tubuhnya pun sudah menggigil.

Ia mengakui walau ia anti social tapi kemanapun ia pergi selalu ada yang mendekatinya. Tapi Chanyeol benci hal itu karena semua tampak murahan dimatanya. Semua perilaku mereka sama saja, mendekatinya dan berani menggodanya membuat ia ingin muntah. Asal tau saja kalau sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak mudah tergoda.

Ide gila Yura akan dipikirkannya ulang. Membuat Baekhyun menjadi kekasihnya seperti melompat kedalam gunung berapi. Ia tidak mau menjatuhkan imagenya, sudah cukup ayahnya saja dan tidak dengannya. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Kau memikirkan nilai tugas kelompok yang tidak mencapai angka sempurna Baek?" Baekhyun menggeleng lalu meniduri buku yang dibacanya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat wajah mengerikan Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi aku akan tamat!" Ucap Baekhyun lalu menutup wajahnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan eoh?" Sehun bingung dengan ucapan Baekhyun, semua terdengar ambigu.

"Kurasa aku akan dipecat dari pekerjaan paruh waktuku!" Jujur Baekhyun masih mengubur wajahnya dalam lipatan tangannya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa berfikir seperti itu Baek?" Tanya Sehun.

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti instingku!" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Mungkin instingmu tidak benar Baek!" Hibur Sehun.

"Jangan bilang kalau instingku tidak benar jika kau tidak yakin Hun!" Pagi ini saat ia melihat dirinya dikaca Baekhyun reflex menjerit. Bagaimana tidak, matanya bengkak dan memerah, wajahnya kusut. Tadi malam ia tidak bisa tidur, ia terus memikirkan pemilik café yang murka karena dirinya sering membolos. Kyungsoo sampai mengantarkannya pulang karena tidak tega melihat kondisinya.

"Maaf" Ucap Sehun.

.

.

"Kupikir Yura Noona menyuruhmu bunuh diri!" Ucap Jongin.

"Aku bahkan sampai pusing gara-gara memikirkan ide gilanya" Seru Chanyeol frustasi.

"Sebenarnya ide Yura Noona tidak buruk hanya saja kenapa harus Baekhyun!" Setelah mengatakan itu raut muka Jongin seperti tengah berfikir.

"Seluruh pesan Sera membuatku bertambah pusing" Desah Chanyeol masih frustasi. Jongin tersadar lalu menjetikkan jarinya.

"Mungkin aku juga sudah gila, sepertinya ide Yura Noona perlu kau coba Yeol! Bukankah kau penasaran dengan Baekhyun! Kau bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk mengetahui Pemuda Byun itu lebih banyak!" Seru Jongin.

"Aku tidak merasa penasaran sekarang!" Jujur Chanyeol.

"Lalu bagaimana kau mengatasi Jung Sera?" Chanyeol menyenderkan punggungnya dibangkunya lalu mendesah keras.

"Aku tidak tau!" Ucap Chanyeol. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Kau gugup?" Ejek Yura kepada Chanyeol yang duduk disampingnya.

"Mana mungkin aku gugup!" Kata Chanyeol ringan. Yura dan Chanyeol sekarang berada di mobil menuju gedung pertemuan untuk acara pembukaan proyek baru perusahaan ayahnya.

"Bagaimana, kau sudah menembak Baekhyun?" Chanyeol melirik terkejut mendengar ucapan Yura.

"Kenapa aku menembak Baekhyun?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau tidak menembaknya? Kupikir kau menyukuainya!" Kata Yura.

"Menyukai Baekhyun? Apa aku sudah gila!" Seru Chanyeol dengan tawa hambar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sera malam ini" Ucap Yura.

.

.

Chanyeol menguap malas mendengar ceramah ayahnya didepan panggung, semua yang ayahnya katakan sungguh penuh dengan bualan. Mendedikasikan uangnya untuk pembangunan nasional, sepertinya hanya sebagian untuk Negara dan selebihnya untuk selingkuhannya. Sampai ia bisa mengkoreksi setiap kalimat yang keluar dari mulut ayahnya.

"Kuharap tamu undangan yang hadir bisa menikmati hidangan yang sudah kami persiapkan, terimakasih!" Ucap Tuan Park mengakhiri pidato panjangnya.

Saat Chanyeol berbalik mengambil wine, sebuah tarikan ditangannya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Chanyeol berbalik dan dengan tatapan biasa ia memandang gadis yang menariknya, dia Jung Sera.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu Chanyeol-ssi!" Ucap Sera dengan suara rendah. Chanyeol melihat gaun merah minim kain yang dipakai Sera, kemudian ia tertawa dalam hatinya. Apa Sera pikir dia akan datang kesebuah pesta, hey ini hanya acara pembukaan proyek yang cukup formal.

"Apa kau menyukai gaunku?" Tanya Sera masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak kedinginan memakai gaun seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa kau mengkhawatirkanku?" Chanyeol tertawa miring lalu menggeleng.

"Sepertinya kau salah paham!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Hai Sera!" Tiba-tiba saja Tuan Park mendekati Chanyeol dan Sera yang terlihat tengah mengobrol.

"Annyeong Haseyo Park Ahjussi!" Chanyeol berdecak saat ayahnya tersenyum menanggapi salam Sera.

"Kau sangat cantik malam ini Sera! Sepertinya pertemuan kita di Macau membuatmu terlihat senang sekarang!" Saat Sera dan ayahnya tertawa bersama, Chanyeol tak kuasa menahan amarahnya. Jadi tua bangka dan Sera sudah merencanakannya, sial.

"Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tunjukkan pada kami Sera!" Sera tersenyum penuh arti.

"Tentu saja, aku sudah mempersiapkannya!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Sera menarik tangan Chanyeol kearah panggung hingga tamu yang hadir mengalihkan semua perhatiannya kearah Chanyeol dan Sera.

"Kenapa kau menarikku kemari huh?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan.

"Mohon perhatiannya!" Ucap Sera dengan mic ditangannya.

"Aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting malam ini!" Ucap Sera lagi.

"Aku adalah Jung Sera, model majalah fashion New York dan yang berada disampingku semua pasti sudah tau siapa dia. Aku akan mengumumkan bahwa aku adalah tunangan dari Park Chanyeol! Dan minggu depan kami akan segera bertunangan" Lanjut Sera hingga membuat Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya, belum selesai keterkejutan Chanyeol, Sera sudah mencium bibirnya dengan intens.

Semua melihatnya nampak bertepuk tangan tapi tidak dengan Yura yang berdiri disudut ruangan. Ia tak habis pikir kalau Jung Sera bisa senekat itu. Ia mengaku-ngaku tunangan Chanyeol didepan semua tamu penting malam ini dan entahlah Yura tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Chanyeol nantinya.

Chanyeol mendorong kuat bahu Sera lalu menatap tajam gadis dengan senyuman memuakkan didepannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan huh!" Ucap Chanyeol lirih namun penuh penekanan.

"Maaf Chanyeol, aku harus mendapatkanmu kali ini!" Chanyeol menggeram marah mendengar ucapan Sera. Saat Chanyeol akan membuka suaranya, Sera dengan cepat memotongnya.

"Kuharap kau tidak mempermalukan Appamu didepan tamu pentingnya!" Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlalu pergi begitu saja dari panggung meninggalkan Sera yang sekarang tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Baekhyun benar-benar tamat, ia sudah dipecat dari pekerjaannya dan sekarang ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya. Ia memang salah karena selalu membolos tapi ia juga tidak bisa membiarkan nilainya semakin menurun. Harta satu-satunya Baekhyun sekarang hanya beasiswa itu, dan dia tidak mau kehilangannya juga. Jika sampai itu terjadi, tidak ada alasan ia tinggal di Seoul. Ia akan kembali menjadi anak panti asuhan di Bucheon dan menunggu ada yang mau mengadopsinya.

"Chogiyo!" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunnya saat melihat seorang Ahjussi berjalan mendekatinya. Ia berbalik dan berjalan cepat menghindari Ahjussi itu yang terus saja memanggilnya.

"Aish! Kenapa dia terus mengikutiku!" Saat Baekhyun berbelok kedalam gang disitulah ia meruntuki kebodohannya. Sudah dua tahun lebih ia tinggal di Seoul dan ia sudah menghafal betul rute yang ia lalui saat pulang kerja dan ia tau bahwa gang ini buntu tapi karena ia begitu panic jadinya sekarang ia terjebak disini. Mungkin sekarang Baekhyun tidaklah tamat tapi ini adalah akhir dari hidupnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Baekhyun memperingati Ahjussi itu yang terus saja mendekatinya dengan tatapan sayu.

"Kubilang jangan mendekat!" Tanpa memperdulikan peringatan Baekhyun, Ahjussi dengan setelan jas biru tua itu tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun dengan eratnya. Sontak Baekhyun berteriak tidak karuan, ia meronta dengan segenap kekuatannya tapi sayangnya ia kalah kuat.

"Baekhyun, Kepalaku pusing" Seketika Baekhyun berhenti meronta saat Ahjussi dengan bau alcohol yang memeluknya itu mengucapkan namanya. Ia bingung kenapa laki-laki itu bisa tau namanya dan saat Baekhyun menyikap poni yang menutupi sebagian mata laki-laki itu, Baekhyun terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Laki-laki yang sekarang tengah memeluknya adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ssi!" Seru Baekhyun pelan. Tubuh Chanyeol terlalu berat dan Chanyeol menumpukan seluruh tubuhnya kepada Baekhyun sehingga ia harus berulang kali mengangkat tubuh Chanyeol agar tidak jatuh.

"Kenapa perutku mu- Hoeekkkss!" Baekhyun menghela nafas melihat pakaian yang dipakainya penuh dengan muntahan Chanyeol, dan hebatnya Chanyeol sudah tidak sadarkan diri sekarang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 7

.

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yura terlihat mondar-mandir diruang tamu. Ia berulang kali mengecek ponsel yang ada digenggamannya untuk melihat apa ada panggilan disana. Sejak insiden Sera mencium Chanyeol tadi malam, adikknya tidak pulang sampai sekarang. Nenek lampir sialan itu berani-beraninya mencium Chanyeol didepan tamu penting dan kenapa ayahnya juga bersekongkol dengannya? Memikirkan itu membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Apa Chanyeol sudah pulang Yura-ssi?" Yura terlonjak kaget saat Sera memasuki rumahnya dengan dandanan berlebihan hingga membuatnya hampir tertawa kencang. Ternyata Yura baru tau bahwa Sera hanya terlihat bagus disampul majalah bukan dikehidupan nyata.

'Aigoo~ kenapa dandanannya bisa senorak itu' Batin Yura.

"Kupikir kau sudah tau karena rencanamu berhasil" Sindir Yura lalu Sera tertawa pelan.

"Aku tau kalau kau tidak menyukaiku Yura-ssi tapi aku tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan adikmu walaupun aku harus mengorbankan dirimu sekalipun!" Yura tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan pedas Sera. Tak merasakan takut sama sekali.

"Lakukan saja! Lakukan apapun yang kau bisa! Aku juga tidak akan membiarkan adikku menjadi milikmu. Wanita murahan sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan adikku!" Yura tersenyum remeh, ucapannya berhasil membuat wajah Sera kaku karena menahan amarah.

"Chanyeol tidak akan pernah mencintaimu Sera-ssi, walau kau membujuk Tuan Park untuk memaksanya sekalipun, hal itu tidak akan pernah berhasil pada Chanyeol. Berhentilah sebelum kau tampak menyedihkan! Kau hanya terlihat seperti pengganggu dimata adikku!" Setelah mengucapkan itu, Yura berlalu pergi namun langkahnya terhenti karena suara Sera.

"Walaupun kau terus menghalangiku aku tidak akan pernah membiarka—"

"Kalau kau sudah selesai bicara pergilah keruang makan, maid kami sudah menyiapkan hidangan istimewa untukmu! Selamat menikmati!" Potong Yura lalu ia pergi dengan tangan melambai gembira kearah Sera.

"Sial! Wanita itu benar-benar menyebalkan" Umpat Sera.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Chanyeol menatap laki-laki mungil yang tertidur dengan lelapnya dimeja itu dingin. Chanyeol tidak tau kenapa ia bisa terbangun diruangan persegi yang terlihat kecil ini. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam tapi yang diingat hanya ciuman sialan itu. Ketika jemari Chanyeol akan menggapai bahunya, laki-laki mungil itu menggeliat kecil.

"Ugh~ apa sudah pagi?" Ucap Baekhyun setengah sadar.

"Sekarang sudah pagi dan cepatlah bangun!" Saat sebuah suara menjawab ucapan yang ditunjuk untuk dirinya sendiri, mata sipitnya langsung terbuka lebar. Dan seluruh nyawanya berkumpul secara mendadak.

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku ada disini!" Ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Baekhyun meraba setiap jengkal meja dan karpet lantai untuk mecari kacamatanya. Matanya buram jika ia tidak menggunakan kacamatanya namun tanpa ia tau bahwa kacamatanya sekarang berada digenggaman Chanyeol.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu baru aku akan mengembalikan kecamata bodohmu ini!" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya mendengar ucapan dingin Chanyeol. Apa dia sangat ketakutan sampai Baekhyun merasa wajahnya terasa hangat.

"Kemarin kau mabuk dan eumm… karena aku lupa dimana rumahmu jadi aku membawamu kemari" Chanyeol masih belum bisa percaya dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

"Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padaku?" Baekhyun mendongak lalu melambaikan kedua tangannya keras.

"Tentu saja tidak, kenapa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu! Setelah aku membawamu kemari kau langsung jatuh tertidur" Ucap Baekhyun jujur.

"Percayalah padaku!" Mohon Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu!" Baekhyun mengulaskan senyumannya walau matanya masih nampak buram.

"Argh! Kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali!" Mendengar itu Baekhyun buru-buru beranjak berdiri dan berjalan cepat kearah lemari es namun belum sampai tujuannya ia sudah terjungkal terlebih dahulu.

"Aw~!" Chanyeol melihat itu hanya diam tanpa mecoba menolong Baekhyun.

"Aku membuatkan susu untukmu, minumlah! Agar kau merasa lebih baik, tapi aku minta maaf karena susunya sedikit dingin" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan segelas susu ditangannya kearah Chanyeol setelah tadi berhasil kembali tanpa terjungkal untuk kedua kalinya.

Baekhyun duduk ditempatnya semula setelah Chanyeol mengambil segelas susu ditangannya, lalu tangan Baekhyun terulur kearah Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya kepadamu jadi kembalikan kacamataku!" Chanyeol menghabiskan susu dingin dan menaruhnya kasar dimeja Baekhyun lalu meletakkan kacamata Baekhyun ditelapak tangan laki-laki mungil itu.

"Terimakasih" Kata Baekhyun. Namun saat Baekhyun selesai memakai kacamatannya dan mengerjap menyesuaikan cahaya ruangannya, ia hampir terjungkal kebelakang jika saja tangan Chanyeol tidak menahan lengannya.

Baekhyun merasa canggung ketika Chanyeol menatapnya begitu dekat hingga hidung mereka hampir bersentuhan. Tangan Baekhyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol yang menggengam lengannya tapi Chanyeol mencengkeramnya lebih erat hingga membuat Baekhyun merintih kesakitan.

"Chanyeol-ssi lepaskan aku!" Tatapan Chanyeol semakin menajam membuat Baekhyun semakin menciut takut.

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu Baekhyun-ssi?" Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ia sengaja.

"Jika aku sudah meminta bantuan seseorang, orang itu tidak boleh sekalipun menolaknya!" Baekhyun tersadar lalu ia menggeleng.

"Untuk kali ini aku tidak mau!" Ucap Baekhyun sangat lirih namun masih bisa terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol.

"Lebih baik kau menerimanya! Akan semakin buruk jika kau menolaknya" Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Baekhyun hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Baekhyun yang terasa memburu.

"Baiklah aku akan membantumu, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Susah payah Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya dengan posisi wajah yang hidungnya pun sudah bersentuhan. Jika Chanyeol memajukan sesenti saja wajahnya, ia pasti sudah menyentuh bibirnya.

"Good Boy!" Chanyeol melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dilengan Baekhyun. Lalu ia menjauh dari wajah Baekhyun, ia bisa melihat pipi Baekhyun memerah karena begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih.

"Aku akan bertunangan minggu depan dengan seorang wanita menyebalkan dan Appa tidak akan memberikan sahamnya sepersen pun untukku jika aku menolak melakukan pertunangan sialan itu" Jelas Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau menceritakannya padaku?" Bingung Baekhyun.

"Appa akan memberikan setengah sahamnya minggu depan saat aku selesai bertunangan jadi aku harus melakukannya!" Jelas Chanyeol lagi tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Agar kau bisa mendapat saham Appamu?" Tebak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum acuh.

"Wow, kau memang pintar Baekhyun!" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Lalu kau ingin aku membantumu apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Saat aku selesai bertunangan, Appa akan mengadakan rapat pemegang saham, dia akan memberikan setengah sahamnya padaku dan saat itu aku membutuhkanmu!" Ucap Chanyeol disertai seringai yang terpatri diwajahnya.

"Tugasmu hanya perlu datang dirapat itu, masuk dan diam didepan pintu!" Baekhyun menggaruk rambut hitamnya kebingungan.

"Kau menyuruhku menjaga pintu begitu?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Terserah yang penting kau hanya perlu melakukan itu!" Kata Chanyeol.

"Tapi Bagaimana jika hari itu aku bertepatan bekerja? Maksudku aku baru saja dipecat dari pekerjaanku dan aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain agar aku tidak mati kelaparan" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Kalau begitu jangan mencari pekerjaan dulu, karena aku akan membayar dengan harga sebulan gajimu!" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol, ia merasa janggal dengan permintaan Chanyeol. Jika ia hanya akan berdiri didepan pintu semalaman kenapa Chanyeol harus membayarnya mahal.

"Tunggu! Kurasa ini tidak benar Chanyeol-ssi" Ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku akan membayar setengahnya besok dan setengahnya lagi minggu depan setelah kau selesai melakukan tugasmu! Kau tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi Byun Baekhyun, tugasmu akan sangat berat menurutmu jadi terima saja jika aku akan membayarmu" Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya dan disambut Baekhyun dengan sebuah anggukan ragu. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Baiklah sekarang kita pergi kemana dulu?" Tanya Sehun.

Hari ini Sehun berencana tidur siang, bergumul dikasurnya dan bermalas-malasan. Keadaan ibunya membaik jadi ia bisa sedikit istirahat lagipula ayahnya juga libur jadi ia hanya merawat sedikit selebihnya ayahnya yang akan melakukan semuanya.

Tapi ketenangannya terusik saat ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering, Baekhyun menelfonnya untuk menemaninya membeli beberapa buku. Awalnya Sehun sangat enggan melihat siapa yang menelfonnya tapi senyumannya tiba-tiba terkembang mendengar suara menggemaskan diseberang telfon. Suara itu membuatnya langsung melesat kekamar mandi, untuk pertama kalinya Sehun sangat bingung memilih pakaian apa yang akan dipakainya. Entah kenapa perasaannya begitu senang saat mendengar suara Baekhyun.

"Pergi kemana dulu? Kupikir aku hanya memintamu menemaniku ketoko buku" Kata Baekhyun bingung.

"Tapi kenapa perutku lapar sekali hari ini?" Baekhyun terkekeh mendengah ucapan Sehun, ia membetulkan sedikit kacamatanya dan berjalan mendahului Sehun dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu setelah membeli buku, kajja! Kita makan" Sehun tersenyum lalu menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjalan didepannya lalu merangkul pundak sempit Baekhyun senang.

"Oke setuju!" Ucap Sehun kemudian.

.

.

Sehun tertawa saat melihat ice cream strawberry mengotori mulut Baekhyun. Sehun baru tau bahwa Baekhyun sangat menggilai strawberry, dia pikir Baekhyun hanya menggilai eyeliner ketika melihat dimeja Baekhyun penuh dengan eyeliner walaupun Baekhyun tidak pernah memakainya sekalipun.

"Ya! Makanlah pelan-pelan!" Sehun terus tertawa melihat begitu kekanakannya Baekhyun.

"Kubilang pelan-pelan Baek!" Ucap Sehun lagi.

"Aku tidak tau kalau café ini menjual ice cream strawberry yang paling enak! Ini pertama kalinya aku merasakan ice cream strawberry seenak ini" Sehun mengulurkan ibu jarinya, mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang kotor karena cream strawberry.

"Arra!" Sehun tersenyum lalu ia mengambil paper bag berisi buku milik Baekhyun yang berada diatas meja.

"Ya! Kenapa kau harus membeli buku sebanyak ini Baek? Bukankah ini terlalu berlebihan?" Sehun geleng-geleng melihat jumlah buku yang ada didalam paper bag itu, banyak dan tebal. Ia sampai dibuat tidak berdaya hanya dengan melihatnya.

"Nilaiku harus tetap stabil Hun" Sehun mendengus malas.

"Kau tidak belajar seharipun nilaimu tidak akan tiba-tiba turun Baek! Sekali-kali istirahatkan juga otakmu!" Walau ia pintar, Sehun sangat membenci belajar. Apalagi saat ia malas, paling parah dia bisa satu minggu tidak menyentuh bukunya walau itu pelajaran favoritnya.

"Setelah aku dipecat dari pekerjaan part timeku tidak ada hal yang bisa kulakukan selain belajar" Kata Bekhyun.

"Mungkin sedikit buruk tapi ada seseorang yang memberikanku solusi, aku tidak yakin apa yang akan terjadi nantinya tapi kuharap solusi ini bisa menolongku untuk sementara" Kata Baekhyun lagi.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku Baek? Jika kau menceritakannya, aku bisa membantumu" Setelah Sehun mengatakan itu Baekhyun pun menggeleng.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu sekali ini saja. Jika aku sudah melakukan tugasku dengan baik, aku akan menceritakannya padamu" Ucap Baekhyun meyakinkan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Pemberitahuan aja kalo FF saya yang** **The Real Annoyed** **itu mungkin mengalami keterlambatan lagi -_- saya udah luangin waktu buat lanjutin tapi tiba-tiba idenya hilang gitu aja jadi bersabar aja ne kalo ada yang nunggu FF itu.**

 **Oke silahkan REVIEW~**


	8. Chapter 8

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 8

.

Author : Alyn1427

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T+

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan makannya setelah mendengar bunyi bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ia segera melesat kearah pintu utama dan membukanya perlahan. Ketika pintu benar-benar terbuka seorang pemuda tinggi dengan rambut dark brown yang tertata rapi berdiri disana. Pemuda itu Park Chanyeol dengan setelan jas merah maroon yang membalut pas tubuh tegapnya dan jangan lupakan sepatu hitam mengkilap yang membungkus kedua kakinya.

"Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa kau lupa perjanjian kita? Setelah aku mengirim uang kerekeningmu, apa kau akan kabur begitu saja huh?!" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Cepatlah ganti bajumu, aku akan menunggu disini!" Ucap Chanyeol dingin namun Baekhyun tidak beranjak sedikitpun dan tetap berdiri pada posisinya.

"Sekarang? Bukankah sekarang pukul sembilan malam? Apa rapatnya semalam ini?" Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas malas.

"Sekarang Baek!" Mendengar nada dingin dari Chanyeol lantas membuat Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkah memasuki rumahnya.

Sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya, sejenak ia memandang makanannya yang tertata dimeja makan setelah cukup memandanginya ia pergi masuk kekamar dengan wajah lesu. Setelah seharian belajar, ia tertidur karena kelalahan dan ia terlambat makan malam. Ia baru saja makan sedikit tapi Chanyeol sudah berdiri didepan pintunya dengan tatapan tajam yang membuatnya ketakutan. Perjanjian itu membuatnya harus merelakan makanannya dingin dengan sia-sia. Ia berhadap makanannya tidak basi saat ia kembali nanti. Ya mudah-mudahan saja.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol menoleh saat suara Baekhyun mengintrupsinya. Ia melihat penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah.

Laki-laki mungil itu memakai sneakers putih polos. Celana jeans berwarna biru muda yang membungkus kaki rampingnya. Sweater merah muda dengan kemeja putih didalamnya.

Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun terlihat seperti anak kecil berumur lima belas tahun jika berpenampilan lugu seperti itu, apalagi dengan rambut hitam legam yang menutupi sebagian mata bulan sabitnya yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

"Penampilanmu membuatku terlihat seperti orang tuamu" Ucap Chanyeol.

"Kita berangkat sekarang!" Ucap Chanyeol lagi.

.

.

"Apa yang kita lakukan disini?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Diamlah!" Baekhyun seketika diam dan tidak berani bertanya apapun saat Chanyeol menyuruh seorang dokter memeriksa kedua matanya. Kacamatannya bahkan direbut oleh Chanyeol dan tidak dikembalikan padanya.

"Contact lens ini akan membantumu melihat dengan jelas tanpa menggunakan kacamata" Dokter itu menyerahkan sebuah benda berukuran kecil berbentuk tabung transparan. Baekhyun menerima benda itu dan melihat sepasang contact lens didalamnya.

"Warna itu akan cocok untukmu Baekhyun-ssi" Chanyeol sedikit pangling saat Baekhyun memakai contact lens itu. Chanyeol tidak bisa menyangkal jika ucapan dokter itu memang benar, contact lens berwarna abu-abu itu memang cocok dan membuat Baekhyun terlihat bagus memakainya. Chanyeol juga baru menyadari bahwa Baekhyun memakai eyeliner dimatanya, mungkin karena tadi terhalang kacamata bundarnya jadi Chanyeol tidak mengetahuinya.

"Terimakasih Cho Uisa. Kajja kita sudah terlambat!" Baru Baekhyun akan membungkuk kearah Dokter Cho namun Chanyeol sudah menariknya pergi lebih dulu.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah menunggu hampir satu jam dan Chanyeol belum juga keluar dari ruang rapat. Apa ia benar-benar harus menjaga pintu dengan penampilan seperti ini. Mungkin seseorang dengan setelan jas disampingnya bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya yang datang dengan Chanyeol karena terus saja memandanginya tapi ia tidak peduli, ia kemari hanya akan membantu Chanyeol.

Ketika perjalanan kemari, Baekhyun sungguh dibuat merinding dengan sumpah serapah yang terus diucapkan Chanyeol didalam mobil. Entah apa yang buruk dengan pertunangannya sore tadi. Ia tak hentinya mengumpat tentang tunangannya yang menyebalkan ataupun laki-laki yang disebut Chanyeol tua bangka. Sepertinya Chanyeol sungguh membenci pertunangannya. Baekhyun jadi penasaran siapa gadis tunangan Chanyeol yang begitu dibencinya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, masuklah!" Baekhyun menoleh saat Yura kakak Chanyeol memanggilnya. Ia mengangguk lalu menghampiri Yura yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan langkah ragu.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa Chanyeol membawamu kemari tapi kuharap kau tidak marah dengan apa yang akan dilakukan adikku nanti!" Baekhyun sedikit bingung dengan perkataan Yura yang berbisik ditelinganya. Jika Yura saja tidak tau, lalu bagaimana dengan dirinya. Chanyeol bahkan tidak memberi tau dengan jelas apa yang akan dilakukannya. Chanyeol membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh saat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang yang berada diruang rapat. Wartawan yang berada didalam pun ikut mangambil gambarnya. Apa rapat pemegang saham itu begitu penting hingga wartawan pun juga ada disini.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kutunjukkan kepada kalian, termasuk Appa dan Sera!" Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang diam didekat pintu lalu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan menariknya kedepan.

Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol menggenggam erat jemarinya. Bahkan langkah kakinya sangat kaku saat mengikuti Chanyeol berjalan kedepan area rapat. Baekhyun tidak tau situasi apa ini namun jantungnya berdebar dan sekujur badannya mulai berkeringat. Cahaya dari blitz kamera wartawan membuat pandangannya tidak focus dan membuat dirinya bertambah gugup.

Raut wajah Tuan Park dan Sera yang duduk diseberang mengeras kala melihat Chanyeol menggenggam seorang laki-laki yang tidak mereka kenal. Tuan Park merasa dibodohi setelah ia memberikan sebagian sahamnya kepada Chanyeol. Ia baru menyadari apa yang akan dilakukan Chanyeol. Tentu saja mustahil jika Chanyeol menerima begitu saja pertunangan itu.

"Laki-laki cantik yang ada disampingku adalah kekasihku selama ini yang kusembunyikan!" Seluruh orang yang berada diruang rapat itu terlihat terkejut dengan ungkapan Chanyeol. Sera bahkan sudah mencengkeram kuat tas mahalnya menahan amarah. Sedangkan Yura yang berdiri disudut ruangan menghembuskan nafas tidak percaya dengan tindakan adiknya. Ia yakin kalau Baekhyun tidak mengetahui rencana Chanyeol yang ini karena terlihat dari raut wajah Baekhyun yang sama terkejutnya dengan semua orang diruangan ini.

"Memang sedikit mendadak mengatakannya tapi aku tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini sendirian" Chanyeol tersenyum ringan saat ayahnya memandangnya bengis. Ia menang kali ini.

"Kau pikir aku akan percaya dengan rencanamu ini! Lebih baik kau hentikan omong kosongmu ini Park Chanyeol!" Suara ayahnya yang menggema diruang rapat bukannya membuat Chanyeol merasa takut namun membuatnya semakin bersemangat.

"Jika menurutmu semua ini hanya omong kosong, aku akan membuktikannya padamu Appa!" Setelah Chanyeol mengatakan itu, ia menarik Baekhyun dan mencium bibirnya. Seluruh orang yang berada diruang rapat semakin riuh melihat tindakan Chanyeol. Wartawan pun semakin mendekat agar memperoleh gambar yang lebih jelas. Baekhyun benar-benar seperti patung sekarang. Kaku dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saking terkejutnya. Ia tidak percaya apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol sekarang.

Tangan kiri Chanyeol menekan tengkuk Baekhyun dan tangan kanannya merambat kepinggang Baekhyun untuk menariknya lebih merapat kearah tubuhnya hingga tidak ada ruang yang tersisa diantara mereka. Chanyeol melumat bibir atas dan bawah Baekhyun bergantian. Melumatnya tanpa henti hingga Baekhyun hanya bisa diam.

Chanyeol sadar bahwa ia gila karena rencana awalnya hanya akan mengecup bibir Baekhyun. Ia hanya ingin menunjukkan pada ayahnya dan Sera bahwa ia akan melakukan hal yang sama saat Sera menciumnya namun yang terjadi malah semakin buruk. Entah apa yang membuat Chanyeol merasa kecanduan dengan rasa manis dari bibir Baekhyun. Bahkan ia dengan sadar menggigit keras bibir bawah Baekhyun sampai ia bisa mendengar rintihan kecil Baekhyun. Chanyeol menarik bibir bawah Baekhyun dan kembali melumatnya dalam. Sungguh ini diluar kendalinya.

Namun ciuman yang sedikit intim itu terhenti saat Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol menjauh darinya. Baekhyun terengah meraup lebih banyak udara karena ciuman Chanyeol begitu intens hingga paru-parunya hampir kehabisan udara. Ia ingin menampar Chanyeol namun apa daya jika Chanyeol sudah menahan kedua tangannya disisi tubuhnya. Ia ingin marah dan ingin menghajar Chanyeol habis-habisan karena sudah berani menciumnya didepan banyak orang.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku Chanyeol-ssi?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih hampir kehilangan suaranya. Air matanya sudah menggenang dikedua sudut matanya. Saat air mata Baekhyun hampir menetes jatuh, Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun keluar ruang rapat. Menariknya cepat kearea parkir dan memasukkan Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya. Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya menjauh kesembarang arah. Ketika isakan lirih Baekhyun terdengar ditelinga Chanyeol, ia menepikan mobilnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, apa itu first kissmu?" Tanya Chanyeol dingin.

"Beraninya kau menciumku seperti itu! Kau laki-laki brengsek Chanyeol-ssi!" Tidak ada rasa takut dalam diri Baekhyun sekarang yang ada hanya amarah yang berada diubun-ubunnya.

"Aku memang brengsek Byun Baekhyun tapi kau tidak pernah menyadarinya" Ucap Chanyeol tidak peduli.

"Kupikir kau berbeda dengan lainnya karena menolongku dari tiga siswa yang hampir memperkosaku hikss~ tapi sepertinya kau sama saja dengan mereka, kau berengsek Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol brutal. Air matanya sudah membasahi kedua pipi lembutnya dengan derasnya.

"Kau tidak berhak marah Baek! Kau sudah menerima uangku dan menyepakati perjanjian ini!" Chanyeol menahan kedua tangan Baekhyun yang tadi memukuli lengan dan dadanya sedikit keras.

"Tapi kau membohongiku breangsek!" Ucap Baekhyun frustasi.

Chanyeol mempersempit jarak mereka. Mendorong tubuh Baekhyun menabrak pintu mobil dan menahan lengan Baekhyun agar laki-laki mungil itu tidak banyak bergerak. lalu Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Lalu jika aku membohongimu, apa yang akan kau lakukan!" Tanya Chanyeol.

Dan Plakk..

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chanyeol membuat giginya bergemeletuk marah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!" Chanyeol mencengkeram lengan Baekhyun keras. Hampir saja ia akan melayangkan tinjunya kearah Baekhyun.

"Aku akan mengembalikan seluruh uangmu Chanyeol-ssi!" Ucap Baekhyun tegas. Ia bisa melihat Chanyeol juga emosi sekarang terlihat dari tatapan matanya yang begitu menusuk.

"Kau pikir bisa melunasinya! Aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu Tuan Byun. Jika kau tidak bisa mengembalikan uang itu tepat waktu, aku berhak mengambil ganti rugi padamu!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan seringai yang tiba-tiba muncul.

"Baik! Kau lihat saja aku pasti bisa melunasinya!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dan keluar dari mobil Chanyeol cepat. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja keluar dari mobilnya namun seseorang sudah menariknya kasar kearah atas sekolah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kepada Baekhyun huh!" Ucap Sehun keras.

"Apa maksudmu!" Satu pukulan telak mendarat dipipi Chanyeol. Ia mengusap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Ternyata pukulannya cukup membuat perih bibir Chanyeol.

BUKK...

Chanyeol membalas tak kalah kerasnya hingga sudut bibir Sehun juga mengeluarkan darah. Sehun mendorong Chanyeol hingga terjungkal kebelakang, ia menduduki perut Chanyeol dan memukulnya beringas.

"Sehun-na andwe!" Teriak Baekhyun. Baekhyun menahan lengan Sehun dan menarik sahabatnya itu berdiri menjauhi tubuh Chanyeol.

"Aish sial, pukulanmu keras sekali!" Sehun mendengus kesal.

"Mereka sekarang bisa saja tidak menyadari jika itu adalah Baekhyun karena kau mendandaninya tapi cepat atau lambat semua akan tau dan itu akan membuat hidup Baekhyun semakin sulit!" Baekhyun yang tidak tega melihat kondisi Chanyeol mulai menghampiri laki-laki itu dan membantunya bangun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Baek!" Ucap Sehun.

"Pergilah ke UKS Chanyeol-ssi! Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu!" Baekhyun menarik Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sibuk dengan pikirannya. Namun bukannya ke UKS Chanyeol malah kembali membaringkan tubuhnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

.

.

Beberapa saat yang lalu ketika Baekhyun baru berjalan beberapa langkah keluar gerbang sekolah seorang wanita yang ia tau adalah Yura kakak Chanyeol menariknya kearah café didekat sekolahnya dan sekarang berakhirlah ia duduk berhadapan di café.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" Yura cukup maklum bahwa Baekhyun masih marah sampai saat ini. Itu sangatlah wajar karena mengingat perlakuan Chanyeol padanya.

"Aku yakin Chanyeol belum meminta maaf padamu" Ucap Yura.

"Aku mengerti jika kau masih marah pada Chanyeol dan bahkan kau tidak bisa memaafkannya tapi aku kemari ingin meminta maaf atas nama adikku" Baekhyun sebenarnya bukan tipe yang pendendam. Jika seseorang menyakitinya, ia bisa dengan mudah memaafkan dan melupakannya. Tapi mengingat kejadian itu selalu membuatnya kesal. Chanyeol menciumnya didepan semua orang bahkan wartawan. Sehun juga mengatakan jika berita itu sudah ditayangkan ditelevisi dan beredar dimana-mana.

"Entahlah aku masih saja kesal mengingatnya" Ucap Baekhyun jujur lalu Yura mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku tau rencana Chanyeol memang terlalu gila tapi adikku mempunyai alasan untuk melakukannya. Aku sangat mengenal seperti apa adikku, dia memang terlihat dingin dan menyebalkan tapi sebenarnya dia adalah laki-laki yang baik dan hangat" Jelas Yura.

"Jika aku menceritakan ini otomatis aku juga akan membuka aib keluargaku dan kuharap kau bisa kupercaya untuk menjaga rahasia ini" Ucap Yura sedangkan Baekhyun masih diam mendengarkan.

"Chanyeol bukan seseorang yang gila harta walau rencananya adalah saham Appa. Dia melakukan ini karena dia sangat menyayangi Eomma. Saat itu keadaan Eomma memang kritis tapi karena Chanyeol keadaan Eomma menjadi lebih baik namun saat seorang wanita menjadi asisten pribadi Appa, semua berubah" Baekhyun masih tetap diam.

"Orang pertama yang mengetahui Appa selingkuh adalah Chanyeol. Dia menyimpan rahasia itu dengan baik dari Eomma namun saat Appa mengajukan surat cerai kepada Eomma, itu membuat keadaan Eomma menurun drastis! Sampai sekarang Chanyeol masih membenci Appa karena kejadian itu. karena tidak ada yang lebih menyayangi Eomma selain Chanyeol" Jelas Yura lagi.

"Aku turut sedih mendengarnya Noona" Yura mengangguk lalu tersenyum sendu.

"Chanyeol membuat rencana ini hanya untuk membatalkan pertunangannya dan pernikahan Appa. Dia mempunyai setengah saham Appa dan jika Chanyeol menikah dengan Sera, Appa akan mendapat saham dari Appa Sera. Chanyeol sangat membenci selingkuhan Appa karena dia tau bahwa wanita itu hanya menginginkan uang Appa!" Baekhyun mengangguk paham lalu ia menerawang keluar jendela café. Melihat jalanan yang nampak basah karena hujan. Baekhyun baru menyadari kalau sekarang sedang hujan. Ia kembali menatap Yura saat suara Yura menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Besok ada makan malam keluarga dan mungkin Chanyeol akan membutuhkanmu mengingat dia sudah mengatakan sesuatu yang mengejutkan kemarin. Tapi tenang saja, aku kemari bukan untuk membujukmu kembali membantu Chanyeol tapi aku kemari karena aku hanya ingin meminta maaf. Maaf karena sudah melibatkanmu dalam situasi ini, semua ini pasti sulit untukmu" Baekhyun memakai jaketnya bersiap beranjak berdiri.

"Aku baru tau jika keluarga Chanyeol serumit itu. Chanyeol juga tidak akan mudah melewatinya. Soal kejadian itu mungkin sekarang tidak perlu dipermasalahkan lagi hanya perlu melanjutkan dan menyelesaikannya dengan baik. Bukankah begitu Noona?" Yura mengangguk dan ikut beranjak keluar dari café bersama Baekhyun.

Mereka berjalan dengan cepat kearah halte dengan tangan yang menutupi kepala mereka, menghalangi agar rintik hujan tidak jatuh diwajah mereka.

"Kau naik bus Noona?" Tanya Baekhyun namun Yura menggeleng.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu sampai halte" Setelah itu sebuah mobil hitam berhenti tepat didepan Yura.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kerumah karena aku harus mengambil beberapa project untuk pekerjaanku bulan depan. Lain kali aku akan mengantarkanmu" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Oh ya, kemarin kau terlihat sangat cantik dengan contact lens abu-abu itu Baek" Yura mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tersenyum simpul dan ia pun melangkah memasuki mobil lalu mobil Yura pun pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam karena ucapan Yura yang terakhir.

'Aku laki-laki Yura Noona' Batin Baekhyun dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO~**


	9. Chapter 9

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 9

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun tidak masuk karena ayahnya sedang keluar kota jadi ia yang harus mengantar ibunya berobat. Dan karena kesempatan itu beberapa siswa memberikan buku tugas mereka kepada Baekhyun mengingat tidak ada lagi yang akan membela Baekhyun. Dan sekarang setumpuk buku tugas menggunung dikedua tangannya. Untung saja tugas kali ini hanya menyilang jawaban yang benar jika tidak mungkin tangan Baekhyun bisa layu karena terlalu banyak menyalin tugas.

Ia berjalan hati-hati menapaki tangga. Langkahnya begitu pelan karena ia tidak mau buku yang ada ditangannya jatuh bergelundungan. Waktu istirahatnya akan habis hanya untuk memunguti buku-bukunya yang jatuh.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ditengah pintu saat kedua mata yang bersembunyi dibalik kacamatanya menemukan Chanyeol tengah bersandar dipembatas atap. Baekhyun meruntuki dirinya karena salah mengambil tempat. Berbalik saja rasanya seperti orang bodoh karena sekarang Chanyeol tengah menatapnya juga.

Ketika Baekhyun mulai berjalan kearah bangku usang dan meletakkan tumpukan buku disana Chanyeol masih menatapinya. Lagipula Baekhyun tidak punya banyak waktu untuk kembali kekelas karena melewati tangga sudah memakan banyak waktu.

"Apa Yura menemuimu?" Suara berat Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Ya" Jawab Baekhyun sekenanya.

"Sudah kuduga dia pasti ikut campur" Ucap Chanyeol lirih.

"Yura Noona hanya meminta maaf" Sahut Baekhyun sedikit jujur.

"Itu tidak mungkin, pasti dia menceritakan masalah itu!" Baekhyun berdahem pelan membetulkan. Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mudah dibohongi.

Saat Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya untuk meninggalkan atap sekolah. Baekhyun memanggilnya dan membuatnya berhenti dan berbalik menatap Baekhyun.

"Selama satu minggu ini aku akan membantumu sampai aku berhasil melunasi uangmu" Ucap Baekhyun lirih lalu Chanyeol memincingkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku tau tatapan itu, apa kau sedang mengasihiku?" Baekhyun menggeleng keras menanggapi ucapan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja tidak" Elak Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya jika terpaksa! Aku benci seseorang yang membantu hanya setengah hati" Kata Chanyeol tajam.

"Kenapa kau berubah pikiran? Kau tidak ingat dengan kemarahanmu malam itu" Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada sambil menatap Baekhyun curiga.

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji. Jika aku berjanji membantumu maka aku akan membantumu sampai janji itu berakhir" Chanyeol melihat kejujuran dikedua mata Baekhyun.

"Besok aku akan menjemputmu untuk makan malam" Chanyeol menyempatkan mengatakannya sebelum dia benar-benar pergi. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya lagi seperti malam itu namun melihat hanya ada beberapa orang dimeja makan membuatnya sedikit lega. Setidaknya tidak ada cahaya kamera yang membuatnya pusing. Chanyeol membawanya duduk didepan seorang wanita yang menurut Baekhyun cukup cantik. Baekhyun tidak tau itu siapa tapi wanita itu seperti ingin mengulitinya. Sepertinya makan malam kali ini akan sedikit menegang.

"Nyalimu cukup besar karena berani membawa kekasihmu kemari" Ucap ayah Chanyeol, Tuan Park. Hanya mendengar kalimat itu saja membuat Baekhyun ingin pulang.

"Apa kau tidak tau jika aku adalah tunangan Park Chanyeol!" Seorang wanita yang ada didepan Baekhyun mengeluarkan suara dengan intonasi seperti sedang menahan amarah. Jujur saja Baekhyun sangat benci mencari masalah tapi ia hanya bisa menerima saat Chanyeol sudah membawanya masuk kekandang singa.

"Ya, aku sudah tau" Suara Baekhyun sedikit bergetar.

"Apa kau sudah gila berani datang kemari?!" Ucap Sera kesal.

"Aku ingin tau dari kalangan mana kau berasal" Ucap Sera lagi dan membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari informasi tentang latar belakangmu" Ayah Chanyeol menyahut.

"Kau tau Chanyeol tidak mungkin menyukai laki-laki sepertimu. Dia mempunyai standar yang tinggi" Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang terlihat ketakutan namun ia tetap diam.

"Aku tau tapi Chanyeol lebih tidak menyukai wanita sepertimu" Balas Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"MWO?" Sera seakan disambar perir dengan kalimat yang diucapkan Baekhyun. Jika dilihat diruang makan, tidak hanya Sera yang nampat terkejut namun semuanya. Termasuk Chanyeol yang tidak percaya Baekhyun akan mengeluarkan kalimat itu. ia hanya tau Baekhyun yang pendiam.

"Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kau bahkan tidak lebih baik dari Sera!" Sahut Ayah Chanyeol ikut kesal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa membantu Baekhyun namun ia penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya jadi ia memilih untuk tetap diam.

"Kau hanya laki-laki murahan yang terlihat seperti sampah. Tidak dianggap dan hanya akan menjadi pengganggu" Sontak ucapan Sera membuat Baekhyun meluap. Ia memang dianggap seperti sampah disekolah namun ia tidak melakukan sesutau yang buruk bahkan dia dengan tulus membantu siapapun yang meminta bantuannya walaupun sesorang yang menyakitinya sekalipun.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sera-ssi! aku tau bahwa kau menginginkan Chanyeol hanya karena dia putra dari pemilik perusahaan kontruksi terbesar di Korea, kau hanya memanfaatkan uangnya untuk dirimu sendiri" Ketika Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya tanpa diduga Sera menyiram wajah Baekhyun dengan sup yang ada diatas meja makan. Semua mata terbelalak melihat tindakan Sera.

Baekhyun tau akan seperti ini. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika mulutnya mengatakan kalimat itu. sekarang penampilannya sangat mengerikan. Dengan aroma sup ayam yang menguar disekitar wajahnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HUH?!" Chanyeol mencengkeram kerah blazer Sera dan saat tangannya akan memukul wajah Sera, Baekhyun menahannya.

"Hentikan Park Chanyeol!" Setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu Chanyeol hanya bisa menggeram marah dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun keluar ruang makan dan menariknya menaiki tangga kekamarnya.

"Duduklah! Aku akan membersihkan wajahmu" Chanyeol menyuruh Baekhyun duduk diranjangnya namun Baekhyun tetap diam.

"Tapi aku ingin pulang Chanyeol-ssi" Tolak Baekhyun sopan. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan berbisik tepat ditelinganya.

"Yura Noona tidak ada karena sibuk dengan projectnya. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri dengan Appa dan Sera Baek! Aku terlalu lelah sekarang" Ucap Chanyeol lirih. Dan entah keberanian dari mana Chanyeol melingkarkan kedua tangannya dipinggang ramping Baekhyun. Seharian ini banyak masalah yang harus diselesaikan Chanyeol. Dari masalah perusahaan sampai masalah keluarganya. Dulu ibunya saat masih hidup selalu menyemangatinya namun sekarang hanya kakaknya Yura yang selalu mendukungnya.

"Baiklah aku akan menemanimu" Kalimat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengulas sebuah senyuman. Dan saat Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya disekeliling leher Chanyeol membalas pelukannya membuat Chanyeol merasa tenang dan anehnya pelukan Baekhyun terasa hangat seperti pelukan ibunya.

"Terimakasih Baek" Baekhyun sedikit canggung saat memutuskan membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Ia juga kesulitan saat merangkul bahu Chanyeol karena laki-laki itu mempunyai bahu yang lebar dan tegap dan tentu saja masalah tinggi badan. Baekhyun menjinjitkan kakinya karena Baekhyun cukup menyadari Chanyeol sangat tinggi dan dirinya begitu mungil.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

"Jadi kemarin kau menginap dirumahnya begitu?" Tanya Kyungsoo heboh.

"Aku tidak menginap dirumahnya, aku hanya menemaninya Kyungsoo" Jelas Baekhyun lagi.

"Eih~ apa dia bayi minta ditemani. Apa kalian melakukan sesuatu kemarin?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Memang kemarin ia dan Chanyeol melakukan banyak hal bukan! Mulai dari makan malam sampai memberiskan noda sup dibajunya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya bosan. Seharusnya Baekhyun mengerti arti pertanyaannya, dia bukan anak kecil berumur lima tahun lagi.

"Seperti berciuman atau sesuatu yang lain mungkin" Mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo membuat tanpa sadar pipinya memerah malu.

"Ya! Ke-napa kau bisa berpikiran seperti itu? Aku hanya menemaninya Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengangguk paham lalu berdahem pelan.

"Uangmu sudah terkumpul berapa? Bukankah empat hari lagi waktumu melunasi uang Chanyeol itu?" Tanya Kyungsoo namun Baekhyun malah membenamkan kepalanya kebantal Kyungsoo.

"Kau belum mendapat pekerjaan?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

Baekhyun merasa pusing jika mengingat uang Chanyeol padanya. Uang yang ia kumpulkan masih seperempatnya dan ia harus segera melunasinya sebelum empat hari. Jika ia tidak melunasinya tepat waktu mungkin masalah yang akan menimpanya akan semakin buruk.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminjam uang pada Sehun saja? Kau kan dekat dengannya" Baekhyun menggeleng menanggapi saran Kyungsoo.

"Aku bahkan tidak menceritakan masalah ini kepada Sehun. Dia sudah banyak membantuku, aku tidak mau melibatkannya kedalam masalah ini" Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya kasar-sedikit merasa frustasi-.

"Dia pernah memukul Chanyeol sampai tersungkur setelah melihatku dan Chanyeol diberita" Kyungsoo cukup terkejut mendengar apa yang diutarakan Baekhyun.

"Apa kalian sedekat itu? Kupikir baru beberapa bulan kalian berteman tapi kalian sudah terlihat begitu dekat" Baekhyun hanya menghembusakan nafas lirih tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf aku hanya bisa meminjamkan sedikit uangku. Belakangan ini café sangat sepi dan gaji pegawai menjadi semakin sedikit" Baekhyun meneyembulkan kepalanya dari bantal Kyungsoo lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo pelan.

"Uangmu sudah lebih dari cukup, terimakasih" Ucap Baekhyun tersenyum.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

"Kenapa kau datang tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Laki-laki mungil itu baru saja pulang dari rumah Kyungsoo namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Chanyeol berdiri angkuh didepan pintu flatnya. Dengan wajah bingung, Baekhyun mendekati Chanyeol yang terlihat rapi dengan baju formal yang dikenakannya. Disaat Baekhyun terpesona dengan penampilan Chanyeol, Baekhyun malah mendapat ucapan ketus dari bibir laki-laki itu.

"Kemana saja kau? Aku menelfonmu berulang kali. Aku sudah lama menunggumu disini" Baekhyun merundukkan kepalanya takut lalu membungkuk minta maaf.

"Sekarang ikut aku! Ada sebuah pesta yang harus kita hadiri satu jam lagi!" Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang kelewat dingin.

'Cih! Dasar pemaksa' Batin Baekhyun dalam hatinya.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu, cepat Baek!" Baekhyun tersadar lalu berlari cepat menyusul Chanyeol yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memakai pakaian seperti ini?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil memandangi penampilannya.

"Apa kau ingin menjatuhkan image-ku, tentu saja tidak bodoh!" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Dia kan hanya bertanya tapi Chanyeol malah mengatainya bodoh, jika dirinya bodoh mungkin Chanyeol tuli karena nilai sempurnanya selalu di kumandangkan setiap hari di kelas. bukankah Chanyeol juga mendengar itu.

Baekhyun tidak menduga jika Chanyeol adalah titisan pembalap, dirinya sampai tidak merasakan mobil Chanyeol melaju diatas aspal saking kencangnya. Mereka sedang menuju ke hotel tempat pesta berlangsung setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Chanyeol menyempatkan membeli tuxedo untuk Baekhyun dan sialnya sedikit sempit dibagian dadanya. Baekhyun seakan terjepit dengan rompi tuxedo yang dipakainya.

"Kita sampai, cepat turun!" Baekhyun semakin kesal dengan ucapan Chanyeol hari ini. Apa dia _Flash_ bisa melakukan apapun dengan hitungan detik. Yang benar saja, Baekhyun bahkan sangat lamban dalam mengerjakan apapun kecuali jika menyangkut nilainya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya di lengan Chanyeol saat mereka sudah memasuki ballroom karena semua pasang mata menatap meraka dengan pandangan yang berbeda-beda. Uh dia jadi semakin gugup.

"Bersikaplah biasa Baek, kegugupanmu sangat berlebihan!" Bisik Chanyeol ditelinganya seperti laki-laki itu bisa membaca isi otaknya. Chanyeol menarik lembut jemarinya menuju kerumunan orang dengan baju yang begitu glamour, dan ia bisa melihat diujung sana nampak Ayah Chanyeol sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam seakan ingin melubangi dahi kecinya.

"Jangan pedulikan dia!" Bisik Chanyeol lagi ketika ia mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi!" Seru seseorang lalu Chanyeol membungkuk hormat diikuti Baekhyun setelah mereka mendekat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini setelah terakhir kali melihatmu delapan tahun yang lalu" Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya didepan Chanyeol.

"Kami dengar kau memenangkan setengah saham dari Presedir Park" Suaminya menyahut dan Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum simpul.

"Presider Park pernah bilang padaku kalau kau akan menikah dengan seorang model, benarkah itu?" Istrinya bertanya namun Chanyeol menanggapi dengan senyuman.

"Mungkin anda salah dengar, aku tidak berencana menikah dengan model manapun karena aku sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih yang sekarang berdiri disampingku" Jelas Chanyeol lalu sepasang suami-istri itu menoleh kearah Baekhyun dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut.

"Baekhyun imnida" Baekhyun membungkuk hormat lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Tidak heran jika kau memilih laki-laki yang begitu cantik dan menawan, apa kalian terpaut umur yang jauh?" Baekhyun menatap wanita paruh baya itu cengo sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa lirih disampingnya.

"Kami seumuran" Wanita paruh baya itu tertawa pelan menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf karena wajahnya terlihat begitu polos jadi kupikir umurnya jauh dibawahmu, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu untuk menyapa Presedir Park" Chanyeol mengangguk mempersilahkan.

Setengah jam pesta berlangsung namun Baehyun hanya menemukan kebosanan, Chanyeol meninggalkannya beberapa waktu yang lalu dan memilih berbincang ria dengan kolega mereka. tentu saja koleganya lebih penting ketimbang dirinya. Tenggorokan Baekhyun sedari tadi terasa kering tapi ia tidak berani menyentuh minuman di meja yang ada dihadapannya, karena semua minumannya mengandung alcohol jadi Baekhyun memilih tenggorokannya mengering dari pada mabuk dan menyusahkan Chanyeol. Bisa-bisa Chanyeol akan mengamuk padanya disepanjang jalan. Dan oh tidak, Tuan Park sedang berjalan kearahnya dan itu sangat buruk.

Chanyeol berjalan mengambil wine lalu meneguknya perlahan, kedua bola matanya mengedarkan pandangannya dan shit, ia mengumpat pelan. Ia melihat ayahnya berdiri dengan pandangan mengintimidasi dihadapan Baekhyun seketika langkahnya mendekati tempat Baekhyun berdiri.

Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan geram ayahnya, Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk menjauh dengan diam.

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" Baekhyun menggeleng atas pertanyaan Chanyeol.

"Ayahmu belum mengatakan apapun sebelum kau menarikku kemari, aku sungguh gemetaran tadi" Baekhyun menegang saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja menyentuh puncak kepalanya dan sedikit mengusap rambut hitamnya.

"Tenang saja sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang" Tenang Chanyeol. Mereka berdua sedang berada ditengah-tengah pesta.

"Aku sebenarnya sangat bosan menghadiri pesta seperti ini" Sesal Chanyeol. Baekhyun melihat beberapa pasangan nampak berdansa di sekeliling mereka, dengan gerakan yang begitu sempurna.

"Apa kau mau mencobanya?" Tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

"Huh?" Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Chanyeol namun saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kirinya, pipi Baekhyun seketika merona.

"Kau bisa berdansa?" Baekhyun menggeleng cepat, ia juga termasuk orang yang kaku dalam hal apapun.

"Gerakannya begitu mudah Baek, kau hanya perlu mengikuti langkahku" Tangan kanan Chanyeol menarik pinggang Baekhyun mendekat, ia memulai dengan langkah maju-mundar lalu bergerak kesamping kiri-kanan dan selanjutnya memutar pelan tubuh Baekhyun. Jangan heran jika Baekhyun tidak fokus dengan gerakannya, tubuh mereka terlampau dekat dan membuat pipi Baekhyun semakin merona padam. Tepat didepan wajahnya sekarang adalah dada Chanyeol yang nampak bidang, ia tidak berani mendongak menatap wajah Chanyeol karena akan sangat memalukan jika Chanyeol melihat pipi tomatnya.

"Kau mempunyai pinggang yang kecil Baek" Baekhyun sibuk menetralkan degup jantungnya dari pada membalas kalimat Chanyeol. Dahinya bahkan sudah berkeringat karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ruangan pesta malam ini begitu panas.

"Kau memakai sampo strawberry? Kekanak-kanakan sekali" Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuh Baekhyun lalu melanjutkan gerakan samping kiri-kanannya. Jika kalian mengira disini hanya Baekhyun yang merasa gugup, kalian salah besar. Lihat saja kedua bola mata Chanyeol yang melirik tak tentu arah menjauhi rambut lembut Baekhyun yang aromanya meracuni penciumannya. Ia juga menyadari jika malam ini dirinya terlalu banyak bicara walau Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya, sebenarnya apa yang salah dengannya. Kenapa dia merasa aneh dengan isi dadanya setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Baekhyun.

Perlahan meraka menghentikan gerakan dansanya saat musik telah berhenti namun Chanyeol masih mempertahankan posisi meraka dan Baekhyun juga masih tidak bergeming didada Chanyeol. Cahaya ruangan mulai sedikit temaram ketika musik selanjutnya diputar dengan ritme yang begitu lambat. Saat semua pasangan di sekeliling mereka mulai berdansa kembali, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun malah diam dengan degupan keras didada mereka masing-masing. Baekhyun sedikit mendongak menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan–kenapa-kau-diam-saja-.

"Baek kurasa semua ini salahmu" Ucapan Chanyeol yang terkesan ambigu membuat alis Baekhyun bertautan dan tanpa ia sadari Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan.

"Apa maks—" Seketika Baekhyun terdiam saat dirinya baru menyadari jika wajah mereka sangat dekat bahkan hidung meraka sudah saling bersentuhan.

"Chanyeol~" Baekhyun bermaksud menghentikan aksi Chanyeol yang semakin mendekati bibirnya. Namun suara yang keluar bukannya teriakan protes malah seruan yang terkesan lembut mengalun tanpa ia sengaja.

Sial! Bahkan terdengar seperti desahan ditelinganya.

Dan saat Chanyeol sudah berhasil meraup bibir tipisnya, Tangannya otomatis mengalung dileher Chanyeol dan kelopak matanya tertutup saat Chanyeol juga menutup matanya. Otak Baekhyun seolah macet dan tidak bisa mengontrol apapun sesuai kehendaknya. Tangan Chanyeol semakin mengerat dipinggangnya dan ciumannya tidak lagi hanya sekedar menempel melainkan gerak lumatan yang terkesan lembut namun begitu memabukkan.

"Untuk kali ini aku minta maaf Baek" Ucap Chanyeol disela ciumannya, sejujurnya ia tidak tau mengapa dirinya harus meminta maaf kepada Baekhyun. Setelah mencium aroma rambut Baekhyun yang begitu memabukkan dan melihat tatapan menggemaskan saat Baekhyun mendongak padanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk tidak mencium bibir tipis Baekhyun dihadapannya yang nampak cantik walau lampu pesta sedang temaram. Intinya dia terbawa suasana.

Chanyeol memberi mereka sedikit jeda untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya lalu membawa Baekhyun kedalam ciuman yang terasa hangat lagi. Chanyeol tidak begitu peduli saat Baekhyun tidak bisa mengimbangi ciumannya, ia hanya ingin mengecap bibir tipis berasa manis itu sedikit lebih lama. Entah setan apa yang merasukinya mereka berdua hingga ciuman mereka mendadak terkesan intim seakan melupakan fakta tentang status sosial mereka. Persetan dengan status sosial, Chanyeol lebih memilih membawa Baekhyun kedalam mobilnya dan menyelesaikan aksinya secara bebas tanpa ada yang melihatnya seperti sekarang namun akhirnya Chanyeol pun melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kau terlihat manis Baek" Chanyeol mengusap pipi putih Baekhyun hingga membuat sang empunya hanya bisa terdiam atas tindakan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Untuk Chapter ini yang ngerasa 'kok Sehun gak nongol?' Saya emang sengaja gak munculin Sehun karena tiba-tiba aja saya pengen Chapter ini full moment ChanBaek, Part akhirnya saya jadiin moment mereka so sweet tapi kayaknya gagal deh /miris/**

 **Oke selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW !**


	10. Chapter 10

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 10

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : M

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Dengan amarah yang sudah dipucuk ubun-ubunnya, Sera menendang dan memukul apapun yang dilihatnya. Kepalan tangannya mengerat menahan rasa sakit dihatinya saat melihat sesuatu yang memukul telak dadanya. Tujuan awal ia datang ke pesta itu jelas karena Chanyeol, menunjukkan kepada laki-laki itu betapa sempurnanya ia malam ini tapi niatnya lebur seketika saat melihat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berciuman. Ia tidak bodoh dalam menilai sebuah ciuman, jelas sekali jika Chanyeol begitu tulus menciumnya karena terlihat begitu lembutnya ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Wajar saja ia marah, Chanyeol sudah menjadi tunangannya dan yang harus berada diposisi Baekhyun adalah dirinya.

Derap langka Sera begitu cepat dan kasar saat bergesekan dengan lantai, tapi tidak cukup kuat untuk bisa melubangi lantai keramik dengan heels-nya. Saat dirinya telah sampai di area parkir, Sera merogoh ponselnya ditas genggam miliknya sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Menekan beberapa digit nomor lalu menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Aku akan membayarmu berapapun yang kau minta!" Ucap Sera penuh penekanan dengan nafas memburu.

"….."

"Hancurkan laki-laki yang bernama Byun Baekhyun! Lakukan apapun yang kalian inginkan, aku tidak peduli!" Ucap Sera masih dengan amarahnya.

"….."

"Aku ingin kalian menghancurkannya sampai tak ada secuil pun darinya yang tidak hancur!" Ucap Sera Akhirnya lalu menutup sambungan telefonnya.

'Aku akan membuatmu berpikir bahwa mati adalah jalan terbaik Byun Baekhyun!' Batin Sera. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

"Apa ini rumahmu Sehun?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Sehun mengangguk. Kedua bola mata Baekhyun terus menatap acak keseluruhan rumah Sehun yang terlihat begitu unik menurutnya. Enam puluh persen rumah Sehun terdiri dari kaca dan banyak sekali berbagai macam bunga dan pohon kecil yang ditanam disudut rumah.

"Karena Eommaku sakit dan jarang keluar rumah, Appa membongkar sebagian dindingnya dan menggantikannya dengan kaca agar cahaya matahari bisa masuk" Jelas Sehun.

"Apa Nyonya Oh sangat suka bunga?" Tanya Baekhyun lalu Sehun mengangguk.

"Sudahlah jangan dipandang terus, ayo masuk Baek!" Sehun menarik pergelangan tangan Baekhyun memasuki rumahnya dan kebetulan orang tuanya berada diruang tamu sekarang.

"Eomma, Appa, dia temanku Baekhyun" Seru Sehun lalu Baekhyun membungkuk hormat dengan senyum yang sangat manis.

"Annyeong Haseyo, Baekhyun imnida" Tuan Oh mengangguk lalu membalas Baekhyun dengan senyuman namun seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia tau adalah ibu Sehun tidak memberikan respon apapun, ia hanya sibuk dengan beruang putih yang ada dipelukannya. Baekhyun jadi penasaran sakit apa yang diderita ibu Sehun hingga ia harus duduk dikursi roda seperti itu.

"Eum.. Baek ayo naik kekamarku!" Sahut Sehun memecah keheningan, Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunnya lalu mulai mengikuti Sehun berjalan menuju kamar pemuda itu.

"Eommaku sudah lama sakit. Sebenarnya bukan karena sebuah penyakit tapi karena depresi" Mulai Sehun saat mereka sudah didalam kamar. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh sudut kamar Sehun namun manicnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Sebuah foto keluarga diatas meja nakas milik Sehun.

"Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku kalau kau mempunyai adik" Sehun mendekati tempat Baekhyun berdiri lalu ikut memandang foto yang sekarang berada ditangan Baekhyun. Sehun tersenyum kecut melihat foto itu lalu menghembuskan nafas lirih.

"Aku sudah tidak mempunyai adik saat umurku duabelas tahun" Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Sehun lalu memandang laki-laki disampingnya yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Saat Eomma mengantar adikku kesekolah tiba-tiba saja ada mobil lain yang menabrak mobil Eomma dari depan dan itu membuat mobil Eomma terbalik dan adikku meninggal seketika sedangkan Eomma sempat koma selama dua minggu. Itu sebabnya Eomma sakit karena belum percaya dengan kematian adikku" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Sehun, ia mengelus punggung lebar Sehun dengan lembut.

"Maafkan aku Sehun" Sehun menggeleng dalam pelukan Baekhyun kemudian ia membalas pelukan Baekhyun erat.

"Jika sekarang adikku masih hidup dia mungkin mempunyai wajah yang sama sepertimu Baek" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Kurasa dia akan mempunyai wajah yang lebih manis dariku" Hibur Baekhyun lalu Sehun mulai tersenyum.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam dan pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun nampak gelisah diatas ranjangnya. Pemuda delapan belas tahun yang bernama Park Chanyeol itu kembali melirik jam dinding dikamarnya dengan pandangan menimbang tetapi beberapa detik kemudian sebuah erangan frustasi keluar dari mulutnya.

" _Shit!_ " Umpat Chanyeol keras. Ia meraih ponsel disampingnya lalu membuka phone-lock dan terpampang sebuah kontak dengan nama 'Byun' disana.

"Apa dia sudah tidur? Tapi ini masih jam tujuh, mana mungkin dia sudah tidur" Monolognya aneh.

Baiklah akan kujelaskan situasi apa ini. Setelah kejadian ciuman dengan Baekhyun yang sudah dua hari lalu ditengah pesta, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Ia tidak tau apa yang salah dengan dirinya namun kejadian itu selalu muncul diotaknya setiap waktu dan itu sungguh mengganggunya. Apalagi dengan sikap Baekhyun yang berubah seratus depalan puluh derajat saat bertemu dengannya, entah karena laki-laki mungil itu marah atau malu padanya yang jelas setelah kejadian itu Baekhyun seakan menghindarinya bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengannya dan Chanyeol sangat membenci hal itu.

Dua hari berjauhan dengan Baekhyun membuat dirinya tanpa sadar merindukan sosok mungil yang terlihat bertambah cantik dengan eyeliner itu. Ia sadar jika dirinya sudah gila menyukai seseorang dengan status sosial yang jauh dibawahnya tapi Chanyeol juga tidak bisa menepis fakta bahwa dirinya mulai mencintai laki-laki mungil bernama Byun Baekhyun itu. Sadar atau tidak perasaan itu sudah menyebar cepat kedadanya membuat dirinya selalu berdebar kala berdekatan dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol juga merasa penasaran bagaimana Baekhyun bisa meluluhkan hatinya hanya dengan berdiri dengan pandangan polos didepannya. Hanya dengan melihat itu, dadanya bergemuruh dan ribuan kupu-kupu berterbangan didalam perutnya.

"Aish! Persetan dengan gengsi" Setelah mengucapkan itu Chanyeol langsung menekan tombol hijau dilayar ponselnya dan menunggu seseorang disebrang sana mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Yeoboseyo"_ Secercah senyuman kecil tanpa sadar terpatri dibibir Chanyeol saat mendengar sahutan lembut milik Baekhyun.

"Kau dimana?" Bukannya bertanya dengan halus, Chanyeol malah bertanya dengan intonasi menyebalkan khasnya hingga suara decakan terdengar dari sebrang sana.

" _Aku dirumah, ada apa?"_ Chanyeol melirik tak tentu arah mencari-cari alasan untuk menyuruh Baekhyun agar datang kerumahnya sekarang.

" _Apa kau butuh bantuanku lagi?"_ Tanya Baekhyun disebrang telfon.

"Eum.. y-ya" Chanyeol meruntuki suaranya yang terbata namun senyumannya semakin mengembang kala suara Baekhyun kembali menyahutnya.

" _Arraseo, aku akan segera kesana!"_ Setelah sambungan terputus, Chanyeol melesat seperti orang kesetanan kearah kaca full-body didepan ranjangnya. Chanyeol tersenyum menandakan penampilannya sudah terlihat sempurna dan ia pun akhirnya berjalan keluar kamarnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun diruang tamu miliknya. Belum terhitung jam rasa senangnya, gadis memuakkan yang bernama Sera berdiri menyambutnya diujung tangga.

"Kau terlihat senang" Chanyeol tidak menggubris ucapan Sera dan memilih melewati gadis itu dengan langkah tidak peduli. Ia berjalan kearah ruang tamu dan sialnya Sera mengikuti dirinya.

"Bisakah kau tidak mengikutiku seperti seorang penguntit!" Kesal Chanyeol. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun akan segera kemari dan dia tidak mau membuat semua menjadi kacau hanya karena nenek lampir yang ada didepannya sekarang datang kerumahnya.

"Apa kau tidak ingat siapa yang dulu tergila-gila padaku?" Sera mengingat dua tahun lalu saat Chanyeol masih menyukainya dan pemuda itu selalu menontonnya saat acara fashion week di negara manapun.

"Aku hanya mengagumimu bukan tergila-gila padamu, jangan berlebihan!" Chanyeol memang dulu mengakui jika Sera adalah tipe wanita idamannya tapi sekarang itu tidak lagi. Bukan karena Baekhyun tapi karena dia menyadari dengan sendirinya jika perilaku Sera selama ini padanya dan kepada laki-laki manapun tampak begitu murahan. Bisa juga dikategorikan kalau wanita itu menginginkan uangnya.

"Kau tau aku sangat marah saat tunanganku berciuman dengan laki-laki rendahan yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu!" Seketika Chanyeol menatap Sera dengan pandangan tajam. Alih-alih takut, Sera malah semakin ingin membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Jaga ucapanmu Sera-ssi. Baekhyun bukan seseorang yang bisa kau sebut rendahan!" Ketus Chanyeol.

"Oh begitukah? Merebut tunangan orang lain, apa itu bukan sikap rendahan?" Ucap Sera tak kalah ketusnya.

"Dengar wanita gila, aku melakukannya bukan karena dirimu tapi karena saham ayahku! Kau bahkan sudah tau jika aku menolakmu mentah-mentah tapi kau masih tidak tau malu dengan menampakkan wajahmu dihadapanku" Sera mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah mendengar ucapan Chanyeol yang begitu merendahkan dirinya, hampir saja ia hilang kendali jika tidak teringat akan sesuatu.

"Terserah kau mau mempermalukanku seperti apa yang jelas aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu Park Chanyeol, lihat saja sebentar lagi apa kau masih mau dengan kekasih sialanmu itu" Sera berlalu pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan senyum puas sedangkan pemuda tinggi itu berpikir keras tentang arti ucapan Sera. Tetapi rasa kekhawatiran yang begitu besar tiba-tiba muncul dalam hatinya, tubuhnya bahkan mengeluarkan keringat dingin ketika memutuskan menelfon Baekhyun untuk memastikan laki-laki mungil itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

" _CHANYEOOOLLLLLL!"_ Chanyeol melebarkan matanya mendengar suara teriakan disebrang telfonnya.

"Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi? Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol kelimpungan dan kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi kala sebuah tawa seseorang tertangkap pendengarannya.

" _CHANYEOLLL TOLONG AKU! ARGHHHHHHHHH! Kumohon jangan lakukan ini, Akh! CHAN..mmphhh—"_

"BAEKHYUN! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Chanyeol saat sambungan telfonnya terputus sepihak, ia berlari tergesa-gesa kearah kamarnya dan menyambar kunci mobilnya asal dengan tidak sabaran ia berlari keluar rumah memasuki mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya keluar halaman kediaman Park setelah meninggalkan pesan keseseorang.

To : Sehun

Baekhyun dalam bahaya, aku butuh bantuanmu!

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Chanyeol berulang kali mengerang frustasi karena ia sama sekali tidak menemukan Baekhyun dimanapun. Sebenarnya tak hanya Chanyeol yang terlihat gelisah, Sehun pun sama namun ia masih bisa mengontrol pikirannya. Berusaha memeras otak cerdasnya untuk menemukan Baekhyun.

" _Shit!_ Dimana kau Byun Baekhyun!" Geram Chanyeol sembari menyetir mobilnya dengan kencang tanpa memperdulikan rambu dijalanan. Sehun menyusuri seluruh sudut dengan kedua mata tajamnya dibalik jendela mobil Chanyeol, sekarang sudah masuk tengah malam dan mereka mencari Baekhyun sudah hampir tiga jam tanpa menemukan titik terang.

"Aku yakin semua ini adalah rencana gadis jalang itu! Lihat saja aku akan membunuhmu Jung Sera!" Sehun serasa mendapat pencerahan setelah Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu.

"Kau tau tempat yang biasa dikunjungi gadis itu?" Tanya Sehun lalu Chanyeol menjawabnya dengan gelengan keras.

"Mana mungkin aku mengetahuinya, itu sangat tidak penting!" Jawab Chanyeol dan masih dalam mode mencari Baekhyun.

"Kupikir dia membawa Baekhyun ketempatnya, tidak mungkin ia membawa Baekhyun ketempat lain!" Seketika Chanyeol menginjak rem dengan tidak elitnya membuat kepala Sehun hampir saja berbenturan dengan dashboard mobil.

"Villa keluarga Jung!" Seru Chanyeol tanpa sengaja lalu dengan segera menancap gas dan melesat bak kilat.

Jika selama ini keadaan bahaya adalah saat Baekhyun dibully, lalu keadaan bahaya yang dimaksud Chanyeol apa? Dan ketika Chanyeol menjemputnya dengan tergesa disertai raut wajah yang menyiratkan kegelisahan dan kekhawatiran yang begitu besar, Sehun bisa memastikan jika Baekhyun benar-benar dalam bahaya. Chanyeol berulang kali mengamuk saat ia tidak berhasil menemukan Baekhyun, umpatan-umpatan kasar terlontar dengan lancar keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Sehun menyimpulkan dua hal. Pertama, Chanyeol hanya sekedar merasa bersalah mengingat seseorang yang menyebabkan hilangnya Baekhyun adalah tunangannya. Kedua, Mungkin sekarang Chanyeol tengah merasakan sesuatu didalam hatinya. Chanyeol merasa mencintai sosok Byun Baekhyun dihatinya.

.

.

"ARGH! Uhuk.. Uhukk!" Baekhyun terbatuk dan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat jatuh dilantai marmer yang terlihat mencolok. Tiga laki-laki berbadan lumayan kekar berulang kali meninju perut mungilnya.

"Kau sangat lemah bocah" Tawa remeh menusuk pendengaran Baekhyun, sudah satu jam penganiyayaan yang diterimanya berlangsung. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lepas dari dinginnya lantai marmer semenjak kaki kecilnya tidak sanggup bertahan lebih lama. Lebam dan luka sobek terhias diwajah cantiknya. Tak ada balasan darinya yang berarti karena dari menit pertama kacamatanya sudah raib dan mereka berhasil menyingkirkan point penting seorang Byun Baekhyun. ia memang laki-laki tapi ia lemah, tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan yang hanya bisa ia lakukan adalah menunggu mereka bosan dan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

"Walau wajahmu terlihat mengerikan tapi anehnya kau masih terlihat cantik" Salah satu pria itu mencengkeram dagu Baekhyun sambil mengamati lekuk sempurna wajah Baekhyun. sinyal bahaya mendengung ditubuh Baekhyun karena tiba-tiba saja aura mereka menjadi semakin gelap saat menatap dirinya yang masih terkulai dilantai. Dengan sekali tarikan, Baekhyun berdiri paksa dengan lemahnya. Badannya sudah sangat remuk dan kepalanya hanya bisa tertunduk layu tak bertenaga.

"Kumohon ti-tidak hikss.." Baekhyun menangis menyedihkan saat tersadar ia dibawa kesebuah kamar yang begitu luas. Mereka menjatuhkan Baekhyun dengan kasar diatas ranjang dan melucuti semua pakaian yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan tatapan sarat akan nafsu. Baekhyun tentu saja memberontak keras namun apa gunanya jika keadaannya yang sudah mengenaskan melawan tiga pria dengan postur yang jauh berbeda dengannya.

"Aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat dan setelah itu kalian, pegangi dia dengan erat!" Ucap ketua dari tiga pria itu. Sang ketua merangkak diatas ranjang mendekati tubuh Baekhyun yang tak tertutup sehelai benangpun. Menatap tubuh putih tanpa cacat itu dengan aura gelap yang menakutkan.

"Tidak kumohon jang..hiks..jangan lakukan ini padaku! Lepaskan ak-ARGH!" Baekhyun berteriak menyedihkan saat gigi keras itu menggigit kasar lehernya. Mereka semua tertawa puas mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya memberontak mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari pria-pria sialan disamping kiri dan kanan tubuhnya.

Tangisan memilukan terus Baekhyun keluarkan, hancur berkeping-keping sudah harga dirinya. Baekhyun sudah merasa tak ada harganya sama sekali, tubuhnya kotor ternodai. Akhirnya Baekhyun hanya bisa menyerah dengan keadaan, ia tidak bisa lagi mempertahankan apa yang selama ini ia jaga dengan baik toh tubuhnya juga sudah kotor.

Baekhyun meringis dalam diam, sentuhan terasa diseluruh tubuhnya. Lumatan dan jilatan kasar penuh ia rasakan. Air matanya tak henti mengalir dan semakin deras saat merasakan mereka mempermainkan area bawahnya seperti dirinya seorang pelacur. Hantinya teriris pilu menyadari betapa sengsaranya hidupnya hingga dirinya berakhir seperti ini.

"T-tolong j-jangan! Kumohon, tidak unt—mmmphh!" Baekhyun gelagapan saat _milik_ pria itu akan memasuki dirinya. Bibirnya dibungkam dengan bibir pria itu dan mengigitnya sampai terasa anyir dimulutnya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan Baekhyun, ia hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang begitu menyedihkan.

"KEPARAT KALIAN!" Teriak seseorang dari ambang pintu hingga membuat semua yang ada dikamar itu menoleh namun tidak dengan Baekhyun karena pemuda mungil itu masih sibuk dengan tangisannya.

BUKK.. satu pukulan Chanyeol layangkan kepada salah satu pria itu, matanya menggelap bak iblis dengan aura menyeramkan yang siap menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyentuh Baekhyunnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA BRENGSEKK!" Chanyeol kembali melayangkan pukulan dan tendangan membabi-buta. Disisi lain Sehun juga tak kalah marahnya dengan Chanyeol, ia menghabisi pria itu tanpa ampun walau wajah pria itu sudah cukup mengerikan.

"BERANINYA KAU MENYENTUH MILIKKU! KEPARAT SIALAN!" Teriak Chanyeol nyalang.

BUKK.. BUKK.. BUKK.. BUKK..

Tiga pria itu berjalan pincang dengan tergesa-gesa menjauhi Chanyeol. Sehun mendekati Baekhyun dan dengan sigap menutup tubuh telanjang Baekhyun dengan selimut. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang banjir air mata, laki-laki mungil itu terus saja menangis sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan rapuhnya.

Chanyeol berdiri mematung didepan ranjang, hatinya hancur melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang begitu mengenaskan. Sedih, frustasi, marah, kecewa, merasa bersalah bercampur jadi satu didalam hatinya. Ia bahkan tidak sanggup mendekat untuk melihat keadaan Baekhyun.

 **Tes~**

Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak becus menjaga laki-laki mungil itu. Laki-laki mungil yang sudah menyita seluruh perhatiannya, mengalihkan dunia membosankannya dan mengambil keseluruhan tempat direlung hatinya. Ia berdosa dengan Baekhyun, andai saja jika ia tidak menyuruh laki-laki mungil itu kerumahnya, andai saja ia menjemputnya tidak mungkin hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun miliknya.

Dengan pasti kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah ketika mengingat siapa dalang dari semua kejadian busuk ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **Selanjutnya silahkan REVIEW readers-nim~**


	11. Chapter 11

**.**

 **.**

 _ **Tes~**_

 _Setetes air mata jatuh melewati pipi Chanyeol, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak becus menjaga laki-laki mungil itu. Laki-laki mungil yang sudah menyita seluruh perhatiannya, mengalihkan dunia membosankannya dan mengambil keseluruhan tempat direlung hatinya. Ia berdosa dengan Baekhyun, andai saja jika ia tidak menyuruh laki-laki mungil itu kerumahnya, andai saja ia menjemputnya tidak mungkin hal seperti ini akan terjadi pada Baekhyunnya. Baekhyun miliknya._

 _Dengan pasti kedua tangan Chanyeol terkepal dikedua sisi tubuhnya, giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah ketika mengingat siapa dalang dari semua kejadian busuk ini._

.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight | Chapter 11

.

Author : Alyna Beryl

CAST : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun | Oh Sehun | Jung Sera

Support Cast : Kim Jongin | Do Kyungsoo and Many More

Genre : Romance | School Life | Hurt | Yaoi

Rating : T

Hope you like it!

Happy Reading *bow*

.

.

.

Citt…..

Chanyeol memarkir asal mobilnya lalu menoleh kebelakang, menatap Sehun yang sekarang tengah memangku tubuh Baekhyun yang jatuh pingsan.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu dan bawa Baekhyun kerumah sakit, aku akan menyusul setelah ini!" Sehun mengangguk paham lalu Chanyeol membuka pintu mobil dengan gerakan terburu-buru sendangkan Sehun berpindah posisi menjadi dikursi kemudi.

BRAK…

Seluruh orang yang berada diruang tamu kediaman Park mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Park Chanyeol yang baru saja menutup pintu utama dengan tidak elitnya. Dengan langkah pasti, tangan terkepal dan rahang mengeras Chanyeol mendekati Sera yang sedang berdiri dipojok ruang tamu.

"KEPARAT!" Sera tersungkur diatas lantai marmer karena dorongan kasar Chanyeol. Tuan Park dan Park Yura yang berada diruang tamu seketika terkejut dengan aksi Chanyeol yang mendadak itu.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jalang! KAU HARUS MATI!" Yura melangkah cepat mendekati Chanyeol yang sekarang tengah mencekik leher Sera, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan Chanyeol dari leher wanita itu karena wajah Sera sudah nampak membiru.

"Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?! Hentikan Park Chanyeol!" Teriak Yura guna menghentikan aksi gila adiknya.

"Uhukk…Chann….leepaaass..uhukk!" Suara Sera terbata karena cekikan Chanyeol.

"PARK CHANYEOL HENTIKAN!" Seru Tuan Park yang terlihat marah dengan tindakan anaknya.

Tangan Chanyeol otomatis terlepas dan Sera pun langsung terjatuh dilantai dengan terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol membalikkan badannya menatap sengit kerah ayahnya dengan seringai setan yang tercetak apik dibibir tebalnya.

"Kau tau apa yang dilakukan jalang busuk ini terhadap Baekhyun?! BAEKHYUNKU HAH?!" Suara Chanyeol meninggi dan penuh penekanan tanpa ada perasaan ragu saat mengucapkannya.

"Maksudmu Byun Baekhyun yang tidak berguna itu?" Perkataan Tuan Park membuat otak Chanyeol seketika dipenuhi oleh amarah yang dapat meledak kapanpun. Melihat pertengkaran antara ayah dan anak membuat Yura hanya bisa menutup mulutnya tidak percaya, ia tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol semarah ini saat terakhir kali mereka kehilangan sang ibu dan hal ini membuatnya begitu sedih.

"Sera hanya mencoba menjauhkanmu dari hal yang tidak berguna seperti Byun Baekhyun dan apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang benar. Appa sudah mengatakannya berulang kali Park Chanyeol, jauhilah Byun Baekhyun! Dia hanya akan memberikan dampak yang buruk dikehidup—"

BUKK..

Tuan Park tersungkur saat Chanyeol tanpa berfikir panjang langsung melayangkan pukulan terhadap ayahnya itu.

"Chanyeol-ah tolong hentikan, kau membuatku ketakutan!" Seru Yura dari sudut ruangan dengan suara begetar menahan tangisnya namun nyatanya Chanyeol tidak menghiraukan dan malah mendekati ayahnya dengan mencengkeram kuat kerah kemeja yang Tuan Park kenakan.

"Dengar Appa! Aku selalu memaklumi apa yang kalian lakukan untuk menjauhkanku dengan Baekhyun jika itu adalah cara yang terkesan wajar tapi kau tau apa yang dilakukan Sera pada Baekhyunku huh?!" Cengkraman dikerah Tuan Park terlepas. Chanyeol merosot jatuh dilantai dengan air mata yang tiba-tiba keluar dari celah matanya. Ia sungguh putus asa dan tak berdaya mengingat keadaan Baekhyun yang seakan merobek hatinya. Tangisannya terdengar pilu mengingat kejadian yang membuat dadanya sesak.

"Dia menyuruh seseorang untuk menculik Baekhyun, membawanya ke villa dan menghajar Baekhyun habis-habisan! Kau tau apa yang membuatku sakit hati Appa? Baekhyun, Baekhyunku dilecehkan. Baekhyun milikku. Byun Baekhyun yang sangat kucintai diperkosa! APA KAU TAU BETAPA SAKITNYA AKU SAAT INI BRENGSEK!" Chanyeol mengamuk, ia mencengkeram rambutnya frustasi. Sorot matanya mengarah tepat kearah Sera dan itu berhasil membuat Sera tak berkutik karena ketakutan.

"ARRRGGHHHHHH! KEPARAT! SIALAN!" Teriak Chanyeol meledakkan amarahnya.

Setelah apa yang Chanyeol beberkan, kediaman keluarga Park berubah hening. Yura tak bisa berkata apapun, wanita cantik itu terkejut tak menyangka Sera akan bertindak sejauh itu untuk melukai Baekhyun yang ia kenal adalah laki-laki yang baik. Tak beda jauh dengan Yura, ungkapan Chanyeol membuat Tuan Park seakan terkena lemparan batu besar.

Chanyeol merangkak tak berdaya kearah Yura. Ia tak lagi seperti Chanyeol sekarang. Malam ini adalah malam dimana titik terlemah seorang Park Chanyeol datang semenjak ibunya meninggal. Ia tak berdaya jika itu menyangkut kelemahannya. Ibunya meninggal sudah terlalu sakit dan ia tidak mau merasakan sakit yang sama lagi. Sudah cukup lelah menghadapi sikap ayahnya yang sungguh memuakkan selama bertahun tahun dan sekarang dia perlu seseorang yang menjadi sandarannya jika semua orang sudah tidak memihaknya. Dia Park Yura, kakak perempuan yang selalu mendukung dibelakangnya. Chanyeol mulai menitihkan air mata layaknya anak kecil dengan lengan yang memeluk erat kaki sang kakak.

"Dia yang kucintai Noona, Baekhyun yang kucintai terluka dan hanya bisa berbaring lemah dirumah sakit. Aku takut dia akan meninggalkanku, aku takut dia tidak akan bisa melupakan kejadian ini dan membuatnya harus hidup dalam ketakutan" Chanyeol terisak, ia beralih menggenggam tangan Yura. Melihat tatapan sendu adiknya, Yura ikut menangis. Ia menyayangkan tindakan Sera yang begitu kurang ajar. Mungkin didalam benak Sera, tindakan ini bisa menghancurkan Baekhyun tapi semua ini sungguh keterlaluan. Jika semua ini berhasil membuat Baekhyun hancur maka adiknya Park Chanyeol juga akan ikut hancur.

"Sungguh kau yang melakukan semua ini Jung Sera?" Suara Tuan Park menggema. Menatap tidak percaya wanita yang sekarang menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"Apa kau yang melakukan tindakan gila ini HAH? Jawab aku!" Tubuh Sera bergetar mendengar teriakan nyalang Tuan Park yang pertama kali ia dengarkan.

"Dengar wanita bodoh! Aku selalu mendukung apapun rencanamu untuk menjauhkan Chanyeol dari Baekhyun tapi rencanamu kali ini sungguh tidak manusiawi! Kau sudah dengan gilanya menghancurkan kehidupan Baekhyun dan membuat anakku menjadi seperti ini! Aku tidak akan tinggal diam, karena kau juga melukai anakku!" Tuan Park mengeluarkan benda persegi disaku celananya lalu mengetik beberapa digit angka dan menempelkannya ketelinga.

"Siapakan pengacara sekarang!" Ucap Tuan Park tegas dengan penuh penekanan. __

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight ..

.

.

Chanyeol tak hentinya menangis menatap wajah cantik yang kini hanya bisa terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit. Berulang kali ia menghapus aliran air matanya yang menganak dipipinya tapi tetap saja buliran itu masih saja menetes dan kembali membuat pipinya basah. Kedua bola matanya kemudian beralih menatap wajah Baekhyun dalam, mata itu akan membentuk bulan sabit jika Baekhyun menampakkan senyumannya. Ia merindukan bulan sabit yang melengkung dengan indahnya itu, ia sangat merindukan mata itu terbuka dan memancarkan kebahagiaan yang biasa Baekhyun perlihatkan.

" _Baekhyun-ssi mengalami somatisasi dan berapa tubuh Baekhyun-ssi mengalami luka lebam, bibir dan lehernya juga berdarah. Ia sempat sadar tapi kami memberikannya obat penenang karena Baekhyun-ssi berteriak dan mengamuk. Dia mengalami trauma pasca mengalami pelecehan seksual, depresi, kecemasan, gangguan makan dan saya harap anda mengawasinya dengan baik Tuan Park karena yang terparah dia bisa melukai dirinya sendiri bahkan bunuh diri!"_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya frustasi mengingat ucapan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia tidak sanggup mendengar kabar buruk ataupun melihat Baekhyun seperti ini. Ia sangat mencintai Baekhyun sangat mencitainya tanpa ada keraguan sekalipun tapi apa yang akan dilakukannya, apa yang bisa ia perbuat untuk mengembalikan senyumnya dan melupakan kejadian keparat itu. Shit!

Memikirkannya membuat Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

'Jalang bodoh itu harus mati!' Batin Chanyeol dalam hatinya.

.

Yura mondar-mandir didepan ruang inap Baekhyun, ia merasa cemas dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Sehun yang tadinya menemani Baekhyun kini telah berpamitan pulang karena ia juga harus menjaga ibunya dan sekarang giliran Chanyeol dan Yura yang menjaga Baekhyun namun Yura bahkan tidak berani memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun, mengintip dari balik pintu pun ia enggan. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan dokter beberapa jam yang lalu Yura seakan mati rasa, ia membeku beberapa detik. Merasa sedih mendengar keadaan Baekhyun yang membuatnya tanpa sadar meneteskan air mata. Ia tidak sanggup melihat tubuh Baekhyun yang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang. Dalam kecemasannya Yura beberapa kali menghela nafas sedih.

"Kumohon kembalikanlah senyuman Baekhyun Ya Tuhan!" Seru Yura dalam sunyinya lorong rumah sakit karena sekarang masih dini hari.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

"APA YANG SUDAH KALIAN LAKUKAN BRENGSEK!" Sera berteriak membabi-buta dengan sebuah ponsel yang menyambungkan sebuah panggilan telefon.

"Bukankah Nyonya meminta kami melakukan apapun" Wajah Sera mengeras mendengar anak buahnya yang tidak becus dalam mengerjakan perintahnya. Ia meremas rambutnya kasar mengingat ia akan mendapat masalah besar. Tidak penting jika ia akan dibenci Park Chanyeol tapi ia tidak bisa jika dibenci Tuan Park. Sudah lebih dari empat tahun dia membangun kepercayaan seorang Tuan Park yang kolot itu agar ia dinikahkan dengan anak bungsunya namun sekarang hanya karena kecerobohan kecil ia akan kehilangan segalanya.

"TAPI BAGAIMANA BISA MEMPERKOSA ADA DIDALAM OTAKMU ITU KEPARAT!"

"SEKARANG KEMBALIKAN SEMUA KEKEADAAN SEMULA! JIKA SEMUA TIDAK BERJALAN SESUAI RENCANA, AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA!" Ia menekankan setiap kata dengan kemarahan yang meluap-luap. Entah kenapa ia seketika merasa cemas secara berlebihan. Sera mengigit kukunya, sungguh ini adalah pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia merasa sangat ketakutan. Bahkan otaknya seakan dibayangi oleh amukan Chanyeol dan bagaimana anak buahnya menganiyaya Baekhyun.

"ARGGHHH!" Sera membanting ponselnya kearah dinding secara brutal.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Sera bergumam kepada dirinya sendiri ditengah lampu temaram kamarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kehilagan segalanya, aku tidak mau!" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat seakan menepis bayangan buruk yang akan menimpanya kapan saja dalam waktu dekat ini.

"Karirku, uangku, duniaku, semuanya! Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan kehilangan mereka! Aku akan tetap menjadi Sera yang luar biasa, a-aku a-ku…." Sungguh jika orang yang melihat keadaan Sera sekarang pasti akan menganggap wanita itu gila. Tapi mungkin Sera sudah benar-benar gila.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

"JAUHKAN TANGANMU DARIKU! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU! PERGIIIII! ARGHHHHHH!" Yura menangis dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya sendiri. Demi apapun ia tidak sanggup melihat hal ini. Hatinya sakit mendengar teriakan Baekhyun menggema disetiap sudut kamar inapnya. Obat penenang entah yang keberapa disuntikkan ketubuh laki-laki manis itu lagi. Bahkan Chanyeol yang membantu memegangi tangan Baekhyun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya walau tau hal itu akan membuatnya malu.

"TOLONG HENTIKAN! AKU TIDAK MAU! MENJAUH DARI—" Teriakan Baekhyun seketika terhenti dan tubuh lemahnya otomatis terjatuh lembut diranjangnya setelah obat penenang itu sudah berhasil disuntikkan.

"Sekarang biakan dia kembali beristirahat Tuan Park karena obat penenang ia tidak akan bertahan lama, mungkin satu atau dua jam ia akan kembali terbangun!" Chanyeol mengangguk dengan jemari yang mulai mengusap lelehan air matanya.

"Jangan khawatir, Baekhyun-ssi akan sembuh Tuan Park" Ucap sang dokter sebelum keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun.

Yura berjalan mendekati ranjang dimana Baekhyun terbaling lemah. Ia menyibak poni hitam Baekhyun yang penuh dengan peluh. Mengelus sayang surai lembut Baekhyun yang biasanya nampak indah saat terkena hembusan angin.

"Baekhyunee, kau tu betapa Noona sangat merindukan senyumanmu" Yura mengatakannya dengan isakan.

"Noona biarkan Baekhyun istirahat! Ayo keluar!" Chanyeol manarik tangan sang kakak. Ia sudah banyak menangis dan melihat Yura menangis membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Matanya sudah cukup merah untuk menunpahkan air mtanya dengan mudah.

Tubuh Yura tertarik mundur karena Chanyeol tapi tatapannya masih tetap tertuju kearah wajah Baekhyun. Namun setelah Chanyeol akan membuka kenop pintu, Yur berbalik memeluk tubuh adiknya.

"Apa dia akan baik-baik saja? Apa dia akan kembali tersenyum saat bangun nanti? Apa dia akan berhenti berterik ketakutan?" Yura memberondong Chanyeol dengan banyak pertanyaan namun Chanyeol hanya bisa bungkam. Ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ia sendiri saja ragu dengan keadaan Baekhyun.

"Kita berdo'a yang terbaik Noona" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Hei Chanyeol-ah" Chanyeol dan Yura menoleh saat keduanya sudah keluar dari kamar inap Baekhyun. Menangkap sosok tinggi yang terduduk dikursi depan kamar Baekhyun.

"Oh hei" Sapa Chanyeol.

"Annyeong Haseyo Yura Noona!" Sehun beranjak berdiri lalu membungkuk kearah wanita cantik yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. Yura ikut membungkuk dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Dan mereka bertiga pun memutuskan duduk berdampingan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun sekarang?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Dia masih sama, barusan dokter memberi obat penenang lagi. Kupikir kejadian busuk itu memang sudah berhasil meracuninya" Sehun mengangguk paham.

"Aku tidak bisa melihat Baekhyun terbangun dan hanya bisa berteriak ketakutan. Aku memang laki-laki, namun sialnya aku menangis melihatnya" Yura terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan betapa banyaknya air mata yang kami keluarkan saat menjaga Baekhyun" Sahut Yura hingga membuat Chanyeol tersenyum getir.

"Dia sangat banyak menangis belakangan ini" Yura menunjuk Chanyeol dengan ekor matanya.

"Aku tidak percaya semua ini terjadi pada Baekhyun. Walupun sudah terjadi namun aku tetap tidak bisa mempercayainya" Sehun membuang nafas lelahnya.

"Oh ya, kau dapat peringatan dari guru kedisiplinan" Chanyeol tersenyum remeh mendengar menanggapi ucapan Sehun.

"Apa tua bangka itu menyuruh Appa kesekolah lagi?" Sehun menggeleng.

"Tidak, hanya peringatan tugas dan kehadiranmu" Chanyeol lalu mengangguk.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, Baekhyun pasti akan segera sembuh karena ia adalah laki-laki yang kuat Chanyeol-ah" Ujar Sehun sembari menepuk bahu Chanyeol seakan-akan dapat memberikan laki-laki itu kekuatan lewat tepukannya.

"Ya aku tau itu Sehun-na, terimakasih" Balas Chanyeol tulus.

.

.

Protect My Beautiful Moonlight

.

.

Sudah lima hari tercatat Baekhyun berada dirumah sakit dan tiga hari yang lalu Baekhyun sudah bisa lepas dari obat penenang. Chanyeol merasa sedikit lega ketika mendengar kondisi Baekhyun mengalami peningkatan. Peningkatan karena tak ada lagi teriakan ketika laki-laki mungil itu terbangun dari tidurnya walaupun sikapnya berubah drastis menjadi sangat pendiam. Menurut Chanyeol, kediaman seorang Byun Baekhyun malah semakin menakutinya karena ia tidak mengetahui apa yang Baekhyun rasakan. Chanyeol jadi sedikit bingung antara merasa lega atau takut.

Semenjak tiga hari yang lalu Chanyeol sudah mulai masuk sekolah. Ia menyuruh asisten pribadinya untuk menjaga Baekhyun dirumh sakit selagi ia sekolah. Setelah pulang sekolah Chanyeol akan menyempatkan pulang dan pergi keflat Baekhyun untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian. Setelah itu ia tidak bisa lepas dari lantai kamar inap Baekhyun. Sehun juga tidak pernah absen berkunjung setiap harinya meskipun hanya pada malam hari, sekedar melihat kondisi Baekhyun dan menemani Chanyeol agar laki-laki itu tak terlalu kesepian. Asal kalian tau saja kalau Baekhyun sekarang tak jauh beda dengan patung. Baekhyun selalu menutup mulutnya bahkan ketika Chanyeol mengajaknya berbicara. Waktu makan ia akan makan, mandi ia mandi dan tidur ia akan tidur. Dan puncak depresi seorang Byun Baekhyun akhirnya terlihat pada hari ketujuh. Tepat berdiri ditepi atap gedung rumah sakit lengap dengan Sehun, Chanyeol dan beberapa perawat dibelakangnya dengan bibir bergetar ngeri.

"Baekhyun kumohon turunlah!" Sehun membujuk tanpa menyerah.

"Baek, turunlah jangan seperti ini kumohon!" Seru Chanyeol kacau. Sudah satu jam Baekhyun berdiri ditepi atap gedung rumah sakit dengan pandangan kosong tanpa menghiraukan bujukan banyak orang.

"Untuk apa aku hidup hanya untuk merasakan sakit?! Aku ingin mati sehingga tidak merasakan apapun" Seru Baekhyun mulai memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Baekhyun-ssi, bunuh diri bukan cara yang benar untuk menghindari masalah" Ucap slaah satu dokter.

Melihat Baekhyun semakin melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, perlahan Chanyeol mulai mendekat. Tanpa menghiraukan peringatan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya menjauh.

"Baek, kau tau ini adalah cara yang salah" Seru Chanyeol melembut.

"Walaupun kau mengalami hal mengerikan seperti ini, apa kau lupa jika aku dan Sehun selalu berada disampingmu? Bahkan Yura Noona sekalipun"

"Kemarin Yura Noona menelfon bertanya tentang kadaanmu, dan aku menjawab bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Aku juga mengatakan bahwa belakangan ini kau makan dengan baik, ia bersyukur mendengarnya. Kau tau dia sempat bercerita padaku bahwa dia menghabiskan uangnya untuk memebeli beberapa oleh-oleh untukmu jika ia pulang, dia sangat ingin melihat senyumanmu lagi Baek" Baekhyun terpaku dengan ucapan Chanyeol, ia tidak yakin apa semua yang diucapkan Chanyeol adalah kejujuran atau hanya bualan untuk membuatnya urung bunuh diri.

"Apa kau sedang mengarang cerita huh?" Balas Baekhyun sinis.

"Maaf karena membuatmu menderita karena tingkahku" Baekhyun tersenyum miring, meremehkan.

"Setelah semua yang terjadi kau sekarang baru menyesalinya?" Chanyeol menggeleng mebalasnya.

"Aku memang terlalu kasar dalam memperlakukanmu, aku mengakui itu. Tapi aku mempunyai alasan ketika setiap kali aku menyuruhmu membantuku" Chanyeol mulai mengulurkan tangannya kearah Baekhyun.

"Awalnya memang murni karena aku membutuhkannya tapi semakin lama semua itu diliputi perasaan aneh yang sudah sejak lama kusadari namun aku masih ragu untuk mengungkapkannya padamu Baek"

"Entah pantas atau tidak mengatakan hal ini tapi kumohon raihlah tanganku, aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seperti ini Baek, semuanya seakan menghancurkan hatiku!" Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak berniat untuk turun namun kaki kirinya salah melangkah hingga ia pun hampir saja terjatuh dari atap gedung jika Chanyeol tidak menarik baju pasien yang dikenakan Baekhyun dengan cepat.

Tubuh Baekhyun jatuh tepat dipelukan Chanyeol. Dengan tangan mengelilingi tubuh Baekhyun, Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan dekapannya. Semakin mendekap Baekhyun dengan air mata yang ia redam sekuat tenaga.

"Kau hampir saja jatuh! Aku hampir saja kehilanganmu Baek! Aku hampir saja tidak bisa menggapaimu, Ya Tuhan" Ucap Chanyeol putus asa. Ia mengecuk berkali-kali setiap sisi wajah Baekhyun dan terakhir kecupannya mendarat lembut dikeningnya.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi, aku sungguh hancur!" Ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun begitu sayang.

"Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu Baek. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan ku sendirian" Ucap Chanyeol pilu.

Sehun dan yang lainnya yang sedari tadi terdiam dibelakang Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap kedua insan itu sedih. Mendengar seluruh perkataan yang diucapkan Chanyeol membuat semua orang seakan ikut merasakan kesedihannya. Dan entah disadari Chanyeol atau tidak, Sehun melihat tangan Baekhyun mulai membalas pelukan Chanyeol. Bahkan Sehun juga menangkap buliran air mata yang keluar dari sudut mata bulan sabit seorang Byun Baekhyun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Somatisasi : Kesulitan berkomunikasi atau bersosialisasi**_

 **.**

 **Halo Readers~ masih ingat FF ini ? Sebenernya saya malu mau update FF lagi karena udah lama banget FF saya terbengkalai(?) Tapi karena saya udah selesai UTS, kerja juga mulai longgar, dan mulai libur awal Ramadhan jadi saya bisa nyempetin buat ngelanjutin. Chapter ini aja bikin langsung post jadi maaf tentang typo. Sekali lagi maafkan saya Readers-nim *deep bow***

 **Karena EXO mau comeback dan teaser Monster baru aja rilis, saya sebenernya pengen bikin FF baru lagi terinspirasi dari konsep itu. Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, tiga FF saya aja masih gantung masak mau bikin FF baru lagi lol.**

 **Dan untuk FF saya yang lain saya gak bisa janji update cepet apalagi sekarang bulan puasa. Ya kalau saya gak kepikiran ide buat NC gitu gimana? Bisa bisa pahala puasanya pada ilang kkkk~**

 **SELANJUTNYA SILAHKAN REVIEW~**


End file.
